


Adrift In The Crucible

by Twintaileddragon



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Altruism, Escape, F/M, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, Karma - Freeform, Protectiveness, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Sneaking Around, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 39,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: There's no hope or mercy within the walls of a trial but hope squirmed its way in through the cracks in the Entity's system. When a little kindness warms a cold heart suddenly the devious deity is losing control of his malevolent playground. The rebellion begins with the unlikely alliance of a group of killer friends and a survivor with no sense of self-preservation.
Relationships: F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Reader, Frank Morrison/Reader
Comments: 58
Kudos: 237





	1. Trial and Errors

Splashing and sloshing fed the headache creeping up your skull and the dense fog fed your paranoia. Each step in the treacherous bog, no matter how light, splattered mud further up your leg. The discomfort was the norm and you didn't stop moving. Your steps stopped sinking into the earth as you planted your foot on aged wood. It cracked at the weight change and you winced, listening carefully to the ambient sounds of the bog. Distant running and screams told it was safe here for now.  
Now slowed to a walk, the chill of the night air was beginning to get to you. Up the stairs and around the corner of the run aground boat was the rhythmic beating of running pistons and the oddly comforting sight of a flickering light. You broke into a sprint towards the generator, digging into that exposed side panel with what little expertise you had. In your excitement, you failed to notice the telltale signs that a chase had stopped. The bog was quiet now.

A stray spark burned your finger and the subsequent scream boomed through the fog. It was almost simultaneously that the generator backfired, burning your forearms and forcing you to take a step back from the raging machine.  
"Fuck, There was no way they didn't hear that." You mumbled, backing away slowly. Options ran through your mind quickly. There's a closet just inside the cabin behind you, there's missing railing to the left that you could jump down from. Your gaze switched between the two, oblivious of the creaking from further down the long-abandoned boat. You had to pick one or the other but which one would it be.

The guttural growl from behind meant you were out of time to decide and with a ragged scream, you bolted, throwing yourself off the front of the boat. Ungracefully you plopped into the mud pit below,, two feet landing perfectly behind you. The giant creature raised it's spiked bat, slamming it down into your back with a ghastly crack that made you cry out for help.. It echoed through the foggy playing field. The creature laughed grabbing you by the foot and lobbing you onto his shoulder, slightly impaling you on his ornate pauldrons.  
He looked to his left and then his right. He found a place to hang his prey quickly as you wailed into the creature's armor. You barely put up a fight as he walked towards the lonely hook. You held back tears, preparing for the familiar pierce of the hook.  
The creature passed through a narrow opening and suddenly from the brush, a figure sprung into action. A wooden pallet was pushed down on the creature and with an annoyed growl he dropped his catch on the ground and in the mud. You spat up the earth and didn't have time to process what just happened. A man ran up, picking you up off the ground with a little more force than he intended.  
"Jake!"  
"Not now, RUN!" You didn't need to hear anything else, running alongside Jake back through the bottom of the boat. As you entered the confined space he pointed to a closet, urging you to get inside. He continued to run and you wanted no time getting inside. Not even a second after the door closed the frenzied groans of the killer stomped through, hot on Jake's trail.  
You hopped out of the closet once he passed, tiptoeing out of the boat and toward the thick of the woods. All the while praying for your friend's safety.  
"Psst, over here."  
"Huh-"  
"Well, don't just stand out in the open like a target, get over here." The second time the voice spoke you pinpointed the direction. You walked further into the woods. about to pass the speaker but a hand grabbed yours and forced you to the ground. You almost screamed until you recognized them.  
"Oh, Claudette... I didn't even see you, how do you do that?"  
"Sit down and let me treat your wounds. We can swap stories at the campfire later."  
"Right," You huffed, falling against the closest tree and letting Claudette take the wheel. The distant sounds of a struggle were unnerving. There had to be something better than silence. "So, Claudette-"  
"Shh. Not now-"  
"Well, excuse me for wanting a little conversation."  
"You need to focus, Y/n. Do you know how many times Jake has taken the fall for you? In this trial alone?"  
"Are you counting?"  
"You aren't?" Claudette stressed, making sure her healing hands were more forceful than necessary. "I get it, you're new to this. You have to adapt quickly. We've all been doing this longer and a team is only as strong as its weakest link." You had no response for that, simply shaking your head. Claudette slapped your forearm, signifying that you were good to go. She disappeared into the brush after helping and it was as if Claudette was never there.

* * *

"Fucking thing." You tried to ignore the sparking, not letting the little burns take you off your goal. "Last generator-" The generator cracked to life in front of you, a horn booming through the area. The door could now be opened. "Of course, mine doesn't matter."  
"How far on it did you get?" Jake's voice scared you initially but you jumped into his arms soon enough. You didn't mind the rough feel of the dried mud on his jacket. Being in the presence of a friend was perfect. "Happy to see me?"  
"You're alive!"  
"Claudette got me off the hook. We'll talk it over later, Ace is opening the south exit and we have to go." A scream in the bog caught Jake's attention. His stomach rattled and fear overtook him. The whole ground seemed to shake and eerie darkness veiled the land. The ground was cracking, a fireless glow emitting from them and painting the edges of the area. "We have to go." Jake grabbed your forearm, dragging you down through the middle of the trial area. You looked around cautiously, confused as to why Jake was so confident with his movements.  
The exit gate almost appeared out of nowhere, towering over them both as a beacon of hope. You looked at it with bright eyes, trying to keep up with Jake as he made it towards the door. A few trees were all that stood between them and freedom. Suddenly, Jake stopped. A scream behind him made him turn around and he knew that sign all too well. You looked in the direction but through the thick mist couldn't see a thing.  
"...Jake-"  
"Listen to me." He grabbed your shoulder, cutting you off and startling you. "You go to the exit. Wait at the edge of it. I'm going back for Ace-"  
"What- Are you crazy?"  
"Go. To. The. Exit." Jake looked back in the direction of the scream. He stared into the fog for a bit before looking back at his friend. "I don't know where Claudette is but The Oni is still over there by the hook. He's probably waiting for that-"  
"You won't escape-"  
"Escaping isn't everything." Jake scolded, forcing a gasp from you with his sudden harshness. "We need to work together. Sometimes sacrifice is - Nevermind, I have to go." He didn't waste another second, sprinting off into the fog in the opposite direction of the door.

You weren’t content to stay put, sneaking around the edge of the area vaguely going in the direction Jake went. Many sounds in the fog unnerved you.. You continued, nevertheless. As you made your way an orange glow caught your eye. Nestled into the crevice of a split rock the totem stood. Carefully arranged bones over candles brought a sparkle to your eye.  
"Well, my lucky day." You sang in a whisper, feeling over the bone structure. You started to untie the binds that kept it standing, patting herself on the back for this important find.  
The falling of the totem reverbed over the entire woods but so did something else.. Your body grew heavy and weak. You felt like even the slightest tap could bring you to your knees. You stared at the broken bits of bone before you, the skull sinking into the mud and staring up at you as if to mock you. "...N-No..."  
"JAKE!" That was Ace's voice. You pushed yourself to your feet, shaking to hear that. The bell's toll and the cracks of the ground intensified. Time was running out.  
"Jake!" You called, sprinting through the fog for your friend. You whipped through the heavy air, the movement forcing your tears out. You ran through the trees in such a hurry that it was no surprise you walked into that devilish red face.  
The next thing you saw was the campfire.


	2. Campfire

"We have ALL made that mistake, Ace-"  
"That 'mistake', Jake, got everyone killed!"  
"Well, I escaped." Claudette shrugged. She looked down to her left, seeing the injured woman on the ground. You were unresponsive since you returned to the campfire. "Y/n didn't mean to."  
"Well, she didn't help either."  
"Like you never triggered haunted ground before?" Jake defended. "I can't believe we're wasting time talking about this."  
"What else are we going to talk about?" Began a young blond in the back. She pursed her lips, shaking her head slowly. "This is our lives now. This endless cycle of dying and screwing each other over-"  
" It won't be this way forever-"  
"And there he goes again, ladies and gentlemen!" Ace began spiritedly, walking around the campfire. You began to stir at around the same time, waking up in the middle of a heated discussion. Jake just rolled his eyes before looking back down at his friend. Seeing you moving a bit he smiled, kneeling down to be at your side. "We'll make it, Let's stick together!" The gambler mocked. "I'd bet all the money in the world that you were just as mad to end up on a hook after all that hard work you put in."  
"Hey, Y/n." Jake started, pushing hair out of your face as you lifted her head. Ace didn't much care for being ignored, ornery from the growing pain on his back where a hook had him. "Hurtin' anywhere?"  
"Finally, she's up." Ace complained. Claudette shook her head and continued to add nothing to this spat. Across the fire, someone chimed in. One hand was fiddling with a braided pigtail and the other was holding some kind of unidentifiable meat over the campfire.  
"Ace. Shut up." She said bluntly. "You win some, you lose some. We should all eat and get some rest... who knows when the next trial will start."  
"There's one going right now, right?" The man to the left of the fire spoke, pushing his glassing up on his nose. He spoke with a shakey confidence that was endearing in its own way. " That's where Feng and David are-"  
"And, you know, two others." The young blonde sparked up again, "But sure. Only bring up them-"  
"Jeez, Sorry, Kate." He apologized, putting his hands up defensively, "I didn't mean to upset you."  
"I didn't mean to snap, Dwight... I didn't survive my last trial... The scar on my back where the hook goes is getting bigger..."  
"Yeah, I didn't survive my last trial, either-"  
"ACE. SHUT UP."   
"FUCK YOU, MEG-"  
"Alright, tensions are high and we're all a little heated." You started, sitting upright and shaking off nerves. The following stares were enough to make anyone’s blood run cold but you didn't falter. "I'm sorry about the last trial... Jake, I should have listened to you."  
"It's alright. Water under the bridge."  
"Claudette, I'm sorry-"  
"What are you apologizing to her for? She escaped!" Ace added. You bit your lip nervously but Jake wasn't prepared to let you take that lying down.  
"You could have escaped too if you didn't wear those bright pink sunglasses you found-"  
"They Are Rose Colored!"  
"There's a joke in there, somewhere." Kate mumbled, "Wonder where it is." She looked over to you, debating on saying anything to ease the situation. She waved, successfully getting you to look at her but the fire suddenly roared and a familiar sound rained down from the black sky. Your vision began to fade and you were slowly being pulled from the campfire into the surrounding woods. You weren't moving though, the campfire was moving farther away. 

It took a moment for you to register your surroundings, the warmth of the campfire replaced by the suffocating darkness of the woods. A large silhouette of a building hung in the distance. This area was unfamiliar to you. Seeing you confused, a friendly face walked over and joined you in finding your bearings.  
"Keep your chin up, Y/n." Jake whispered. Another round with Jake was enough to bring a smile to your face.  
"...I'm being sent back out so soon?" You mumbled, fiddling with your fingers. Jake put a comforting hand on your shoulder. "I know I can't exactly speak from experience here but I've never been sent out back to back."  
"It happens sometimes." Jake smiled, "Do your best. I'm going for the generator inside. You stick to the edges of the field."  
"...Some people don't like it when I do that."   
"I don't know who's here with us yet but if they have something to say you can just send them to me." He reassured you with a toothy grin, patting your back before running fearlessly to the map's center. You watched him the whole way until he disappeared into the fog.

Totems with no candles were a simple challenge to undertake. It was no step towards the ultimate goal but surely would provide your team some use. It was tucked away in the corner of a mess of wooden walls. You continued to pick at the totem, hearing generators roar to completion in the distant fog. As you broke the totem you stood up, prepared to continue your journey. Then you heard a pallet drop nearby.  
"Ugh, You Bitch!" A woman scolded. The voice wasn't familiar to you, making a chill run up your spine... or maybe that was because of how close that sounded. You crouched down, walking along the walls for some kind of indication of direction. You put your ear to the wall to listen and right in front of you Dwight sprinted around the corner, jumping through a window on an opposing wall from you. It happened so fast that you just stared at the window he vaulted through.   
While in awe, someone else stepped into the small maze of walls. She sashayed into the open, not looking in your direction at all. She had her knife up and was lowering it slowly as she stared at the ground for some reason. The school skirt put you at ease but the stitched up mask further panicked you. She finally turned to your direction, almost robotically.  
"...oh no." You mumbled. Upon spotting you she raised her knife again and you ran on instinct, bolting around the wall and heading towards the factory in the center. 

Your frantic steps echoed up the Ironworks building. The factory was long since out of commission, only hardened metal sitting in the crucibles. The windows were mostly missing or broken and the light of the moon barely penetrated the thick colored glass. You began to run up the stairs, the metal clanging of footsteps hard for the killer to ignore. The stairs began to groan at the volatile activity and you were unnerved at the sound. More concerning was the threatening sound of footsteps in your heels. Stopping now was not an option.   
The killer pushed herself out the ground prepared to pounce and to her shock, her foot punched through the catwalk. The walkway behind her began to buckle and fall, including the part she was stuck through. She hissed as the metal cut into her leg, suspending her in the air from the broken walkway. You turned back to look, shocked to see her stuck. At the same time, the horn sounded. All the generators were powered and it wouldn't be long before the door opened.  
The Killer was cursing and thrashing, trying to loosen herself. She seemed so distressed. You didn't think about it, going to the edge of the catwalk and extending your hand. She stared at it for a moment but took it. As you pulled her up she scraped her foot out of the hole, scratching up her ankles.  
Someone would have normally ran but you just stood there. You were staring at one another for an almost uncomfortably long amount of time. Her aura was still threatening and the air tense but you weren't doing anything.   
You back away with a shy wave and ran off. She didn't give chase.


	3. Mercy?

When you returned to the campfire you were drowned in praise. Jake was excited to see you survive your first trial and a few of the others made their way around the fire to praise you. They were not the only ones to witness your return. The fire was in the center of this plane of existence and it's outskirts housed familiar threats. The wood surrounding the safe space harbored the very dangers they were retreating from. They watched the fire from the fog and studied their prey.  
Through the thickness of the night, there were three watchers. They leaned against the tree and watched the commotion at the fire. The woman shook her head and the two men simply looked at one another. While their emotions and thought were a mystery to everyone else, they understood each other regardless of the masks.  
"All 4 got away." The girl mumbled. The taller man sighed, crossing his arms.  
"That's not good. Frank, What do you think the entity will do to her-"  
"I don't want to think about it... She didn't even get the new one? That's fucking disappointing."  
"Well, excuse me" The voice of their 4th member made them all turn around. The other woman greeted her with a hug and the guys remained standoffish. "Good to see you too, Jules-"  
"Susie, we were worried to see they all survived. What happened out there?" She said nothing. Julie gave her a little shake, urging her to say something. Anything. Frank looked back to the campfire. "Even the new one got away from you."  
"I let that one get away."  
"What?" Frank sounded indignant but stayed leaning against the tree. " Are you telling us you let one leave on purpose?"  
"She was nice," Susie said simply. She gave a cute shrug and Julie was a bit calmer. Joey nodded then looked to Frank who was just dumbfounded. Susie peeked around a tree, looking to the campfire and spotting you almost instantly. She twiddled her hair in her fingers, an odd warmth on her face. "She's a soft person..."  
"Ew." Joey mumbled. Frank took in a breath, presumably so he wouldn't chuckle. "Explain it to us."

The trial began with a chill on your back and your breath visible in the air. You had never been here before. Snow was fresh on the ground and all the structures seemed like they were destroyed years ago. The stage was set for a new trial and you could already hear pumping pistons close by. The large building in the center was tempting and you headed for it immediately.

The resort was dilapidated but not so bad. You could clearly picture what it must have looked like in its heyday. Likely a popular destination for lovers for long weekend getaways. In the lobby, you spotted a generator, untouched. It was pristine compared to its surroundings. You got down on the generator and not even a second later you heard a pallet drop on the side of the building. Claudette ran in, looking back behind her once before sprinting up the stairs. She made it to the top and looked down, finally noticing you.   
"I'm Sorry! I didn't see you!"  
"What-"   
"Y/N, RUN, IT'S LEGION!" The pallet was broken and you hopped to your feet. He just stood in the doorway as a dark silhouette. He lifted his head, his mask finally the only visible feature as the rest of him was shrouded by the dark building. The twisted grimace was enough to make you shudder but the blood swiped across it is what ultimately triggered your fight or flight. You sprinted out of the building, not wanting to follow Claudette or make anything worse for her.

He changed targets immediately, darting after you out of the resort with his knife in the air. You went along the side of the building before vaulting back inside again to try and hide out of sight... at least that's what was supposed to happen. You were grabbed the moment you entered the window, tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He let out a dark laugh as you started to thrash about.  
You whined as the blunt tip of the hook was forced through your shoulder and the pain radiated as he let you go. You dangled on the hook, scared that the hook would rip it's way through your flesh if you stayed on it too long. You tried to take in deep breaths and assess your situation. Someone would come for you. No need to worry. At least, that was what you told yourself.   
Once you got ahold of yourself you noticed something important. He never left. The badly drawn smiley face was looking up at you, his head cocked to one side. You stared him down too, mostly curious if he was affiliated with a killer you met a number of trials ago. He wasn't saying anything so you took the initiative.  
".... Hello."  
"You are fucking weird, you know that?" That comment was out of nowhere and the look on your face was priceless. He took a second to peek at his surroundings, not confident that the others would stay away. He had to make this quick. " Why'd you help Susie?"  
"So you are with her... Is that her name?" You eventually choked out the full sentence, your breathing beginning to become labored. "... Is her ankle okay-"  
"She's fine. It wasn't even... You realize the killers are fine here, right? She didn't need your help and She didn't ask for your help."  
"You don't always have to ask for help." Spikey tendrils gradually began to burn into existence around you, the entity encroaching on you slowly. "I just reacted okay...could you leave? I think my friends want to save me-"  
"The fuck did you just say to me?" You couldn't see his face but his brow was furrowed in full confusion. Survivors are adapting too fast these days. "...You're dying on that hook and I am going to stand here like an asshole until you do." He crossed his arms, probably smirking but it was hard to tell. As the appendages of the entity snapped onto you, your grabbed the largest one and tried to keep it from piercing your stomach. As you struggled against it, the bastard just leaned against some debris. "Good thing I ran into you."  
"Go. Away."  
"Bite. Me." He mocked, now tapping his fingers impatiently on the nearest surface. "You can let go, they won't grab you while I'm here." The chime of a finished generator verbed in the distance. Not even 2 seconds later, another one. "See? They aren't coming."  
"You're a jerk."  
"Mhm." He shrugged it off, still waiting around as the tasks were finished around him. "Don't worry about me, I can handle all of them-"  
"Believe me! I was not worried about you!" You snapped, your arms beginning to give up on you and your fight against the entity. "Leave me alone!"  
"But I thought you were friendly!" He began, spirited, and sarcastic. He approached you, staring at you as you struggled. "I thought you wanted to be nice and do the right thing and be all buddy buddy. Now you want me to leave? That's not very nice of you."   
He got closer as he mocked you and instinct took over. As soon as he was in reach you kicked, knocking his mask off and into the snow. He faltered for a second, stumbling back and glaring up at you with intense malice you'd hope to never see again. You didn't get a good look at his face, your offensive move making you lose your battle against the entity. The stab in your stomach made all pain cease. You felt instantly drained as you were carried off by the diety, a cold sensation that turned your body numb. The last thing you saw and heard was Legion.

"You're going to regret that, you little bitch."


	4. Wolfs Den

Legion barged into the killer shack, Frank in the lead with his friends in tow. The black-robed occupant looked over, his mask keeping his amusement hidden. However, his greeting revealed it.  
"Oh, Visitors! Franky, always nice when you stop by. You should have called first, though."  
"Danny boy, do you have a Mori?" Frank went straight to the point, forcing a laugh from Ghostface. He even slapped his knee but that was mostly in jest.  
"Pretty funny. Tell me, What are you willing to trade for it?"  
"I've got nothing," Frank shrugged, but he still sounded fairly confident. "I'll owe you a favor. Come on, isn't that worth something?"  
"Mmmmmm... Favor plus you have to tell me why you want one." Frank groaned, able to hear the smirk on Danny's face. He put his finger up, as if he had some choice words for his 'friend' but nothing came out. "Tell me and I'll give you an Ebony one."  
"I could go ask someone else." Frank folded his arms, his family doing the same behind him. Ghostface didn't seem phased in the slightest. Susie unfolded her arms, tapping her fingers together.  
"Go ask..." Ghostface sang, too smug for the Legion's liking, "but if I recall, you owe Trapper 2 Cypress Mori's already, Freddy a survivor pudding, Anna is still mad about the Axe-ccident, Amanda wants to bash your head in and Michael thinks you're an asshole."  
"To clarify," Frank rolled his eyes, "Michael ignores me. The clown thinks I'm an asshole."  
"So do you want to tell me about why you need it, now?"  
"Fine." Frank caved, putting his hand over his face. "That new survivor kicked me."  
"It shouldn't have hurt." Danny shrugged, "Entity gives you enough power to withstand a tiny kick-"  
"She cracked his mask," Susie whispered, poking from behind Frank for just a second. He stiffened as a result, thankful that his mask was covering his stunned expression. Ghostface scoffed, breaking into a genuine laugh that echoed annoyingly off the walls of the shack. Frank turned his back to Ghostface, who promptly stood and grabbed him by the shoulder.  
"Let me see, Let me see!"  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
"TURN AROUND AND LET ME SEE!" Frank sucked in his pride, turning around and letting Danny get a look at him. It wasn't noticeable at a simple glance but when Ghostface took the time to take in the mask he saw the thin fracture on the cheek. "Ah, so it's personal."  
"She's going to regret this-"  
"So you're going to Mori her?" A simple nod. "Hmmm... I don't think that's enough. She broke your mask. You need bigger than an ebony Mori... mainly because I don't have one-"  
"You're the one who offered it-!"  
"I didn't think you'd actually tell me what happened!"  
"Danny!"  
"Listen, Listen." Ghostface pleaded, calming down the man and lowering his voice. "Mori her and you get some anger out, yeah... but I think you should go a bit above and beyond without killing her."  
"Without-"  
"Just listen to me... You're lucky. Freddy and I were just talking about this a while ago. The entity doesn't care what happens within a trial as long as you get your sacrifices and you don't simply kill the survivors- Well, unless you have a Mori... which you don't-" Frank tried to shoot Danny a look, his mask inhibiting him. "Anyway, you could keep her until she's the last one and then basically do whatever you want. As long as she ends up on a hook, the entity doesn't care what happens in between. Make her really regret what she did."  
"How'd you learn all this?"  
"Freddy has been focused on making Claudette miserable any time they're in the same trial. Some pretty underhanded tactics, too. He hasn't been punished yet so we think the entity doesn't mind." Frank thought on that for a second, Ghostface nodding along with him. He hoped he had convinced Legion, mostly because he didn't have a Mori to give him. Finally, Frank laughed. It was malicious and unsettling.  
"This is going to be fun."

"What's beyond the campfire?" Your question garnered a wide variety from looks but they all were in the 'What the hell?' spectrum. Jake's look was the nicest as he just pursed his lips. Kate was confused at first but suddenly she looked behind her, also curious.  
"...Yeah, what is back there-"  
"You don't want to go back there," Dwight warned, putting his hands up frantically. He went down to a whisper for the bombshell. "The killers are there."  
"What!?" Kate whispered harshly, looking back into the woods directly behind her. "...All of them?"  
"All of them," David confirmed with a nod. The boorish man huffed, looking back behind him with a bit of an attitude. "Fuckin' psychos-"  
"They can't get close to the campfire," Jake began, not looking at anyone as he spoke. "We never know who is watching us and how close they are... but if you step into the woods you might just wake up here back at the fire."  
"Has anyone here ever been?" Kate asked, twirling her hair in her fingers and looking around pensively. A bunch of demure glances were shared and Claudette waved her hand shyly.  
"Once." She practically whispered, "I snuck around in the woods for a little... There's a bunch of killers shacks out there."  
"Bullshit, why do they get shelter?" David groaned, "Everything we go through and we don't even get anything to sleep on."  
"We don't really get to sleep." Feng Min commented in a grumble. You all gave a nod to that and you couldn't help but look back to woods one more time. The fog was denser than before, indicating that a trial would be starting soon and an unlucky few would be dragged away.  
Your mind wandered back to the Legion. His threat had been repeating in your mind for the last 7 trials and you dreaded the idea of seeing him or any of his friends again. Dread was such a normal feeling around here that your off behavior was noted but no one cared to ask. Jake even figured it was nothing in particular and didn't ask.  
The fog grew ever closer and you sighed to see that the campfire was getting farther away from you. Lucky you.  
"Wish me luck," David mumbled, letting you know that he was being pulled away too. The other 2 survivors being pulled away said nothing. Guess you'll have to just wait and see who comes with you.


	5. Cute Shit

The smell of gas was overpowered by the smell of damp earth. Crushed cars were stacked onto one another higher than the small gas station in the center of the playing field. The fog was especially thick, worrying you as you tried in vain to see more than 3 feet ahead of you. A generator was to your right upon entering but you had your eyes on the building in the center. After your last round, you took a verbal lashing from Jake to heart. Don't do the outer generators first.  
The walls of the station were moldy and the shelves lacked any products. The setting seemed so post-apocalyptic that it frightened you. Though this building was a stage set by the entity, you couldn't help but wonder what must have happened here. You were taken from your thought by the sounds of a distant scream. You scurried off to a service door on the side, leading to a closed garage. A generator was inside and you smiled, seeing one piston on it already pumping. From the other side of the generator a head peeked out and Dwight gave you a smile.  
"Hey, Y/n. You scared me for a second there."  
"Great minds think alike."  
"Definitely." He bridged his glasses and you joined him on the machine, a second piston popping to life. "It's a Legion out there."  
"Shit." That was your first thought. "I haven't seen a legion in a bit now. I'd say 10 or 15 trials." Your second thought made you pause. You were rather lucky to avoid him, considering the last thing he said to you. Granted, not only would you have to end up in a Legion trial but you would also have to get the same exact member. There is only a twenty-five percent chance that the one you kicked was the one outside.  
"It's hard to keep time straight." Dwight joked, "I proposed making up our own timing system once, but it's harder to do than it sounds. Nothing's consistent. Even our time between trials is different." You just nodded. The third piston wasn't going yet but surely it would kick on soon. Dwight listened carefully for a moment, his face turning more serious. He turned back to you, taking his hands off the generator. "Hide, someone's coming."  
"Got it." You let go of the generator, sneaking back off into the main store and effortlessly into a nearby locker. Your limited visibility only served to make the abandoned building even eerier. Sounds seemed duller and your awareness took a massive hit. You only knew the location of the killer because of Kate. She ran into the station quickly, Legion hot on her heels. She ran directly past you, jumping out through the window. The Legion doubled back to the back door of the building and unable to see the rest of the chase you assumed the worst... which was confirmed when he walked back through the building with Kate on his shoulder.  
He was walking through slowly, Kate thrashing on his shoulder and still not phasing him. He let out a dark chuckle that made your spine shudder. It's him. You were staring so intently at the man that his sudden halt scared a gasp out of you.  
He heard your gasp, sure, but he didn't stop because your stare was burning a hole in his back. He stopped because he heard the powered pistons pushing in the next room. He dropped Kate, walking past you with a tap on the locker as if to warn you that he heard you. He walked into the garage and the sudden run was enough to tell you that he saw Dwight. You hurried out of the locker to Kate, getting ready to help her up only to get a knife in the back. You ran forward in a sloppy lurch, running out of the station and hobbling into the nearby trees. Your wound was throbbing and needed to be tended to immediately.  
He hooked Dwight and Kate as close to each other as possible and you were mending still fairly close by. He knew where you were. He rounded the side of the gas station, peeking from the side into the cluster of trees in the back. You were leaning against a tree, carefully patching up the injury he gave you. He almost didn't recognize you when he stabbed you. You were very much in plain sight and the urge to finish you off was great... but he had other plans for you. Frank just chuckled, turning his back to you and going back to check on his hooks. The moment he got back to them he saw Kate and Dwight running away, David keeping behind them.  
"Oh, Fuck You, David!"  
"Eat Shit, Legion!" David yelled back, holding up a middle finger over his shoulder. Frank pursed his lips to prevent the string of angry curses that he was absolutely thinking. He simply gave chase, opting to deal with you later.

"Done and done." You smiled, your generator completed. That was 3 done and the only person sacrificed was Dwight. You patted yourself on the back as you looked for a new generator to work on. You completed 2 of the three, though one was with Kate's help, and no one couldn't deny your performance this time around.   
David's scream rang through the area and that meant your plan was suddenly changed. Time to go for the save. You sprinted in the direction of the scream but soon halted, piling up some mud at your sudden stop. In a sneaky crevice was a totem, glowing evilly. "If it glows, it goes." You sang, kneeling to it immediately. David was on his first hook, surely he'd be fine. You began to unwrap one of the joints at the base of the structure when a cold chill skittered up your back. You didn't even get to turn around. There was already a knife to your neck.  
"Whatcha got there?"  
"... Oh... You know-"  
"David is hooked, Kate is bleeding out." He breathed, the smirk so painfully obvious in his voice you half expected him to start laughing. Without warning, he picked you up, carrying you effortlessly. You struggled, sure, but his grip seemed solid. You panicked at the sight of a nearby hook... but he walked past it. You stopped flailing for a minute, trying to determine his next move.  
Instead, he walked up to a hook with the entity looming over it, David beginning his struggle against it. Frank tossed you on the ground, planting a boot firmly in your back and shooting David a middle finger.  
"You asshole." David coughed, his beginning to slip. Legion cracked his neck to the side, walking over and stabbing David in the knee just for laughs. The man cried out in pain and the entity overtook him the moment he was distracted. As he was pulled into the sky you could only watch.  
"Alright, you stay put," Frank kneeled down to you, poking your forehead playfully. "I'm going to hang Kate and I'll be right back. We're going to have a lot of fun."

Frank threw you to the basement floor, the menacing glow of red making him look demonic as he towered over you. You were alone here. No one could come to save you. He juggled his knife in his left hand, his other buried in his jacket pocket as he decided what to do with you. In truth, he didn't think too much about it. He assumed he would just continuously stab you but somehow that seemed like a waste of this time. You were cowering before him, fear shaking your entire body. It was such a rush to see the effect he had on you.  
"Scared?"  
"What are you going to do to me?" Fuck, why did you ask? He didn't answer, continuing to juggle his knife. You tried to calm your breathing, analyzing the situation. In your analysis you stared up at the unsettling smile on his mask. Then you saw it. "... Did I do that?"   
"....huh?"  
"The crack."   
"What?!" Frank took a step back, turning to the side, shoving his knife in his pocket and taking his mask off to look at it himself. The stress of the trial made the crack worse, branching out and working its way towards the eye. He growled at the sight, rage welling up from his gut... until  
"I'm sorry." Your apology was so sudden and offputting that Frank looked at you instantly. He forgot he took his mask off and you got an unrestricted view of his face. Your mouth fell open to see his shocked and conflicted expression. He looked so normal. "I can't pretend to understand but I didn't mean to break something so... important to you." How were you doing that? Powering through your fear and sounding genuine in your apology? It confused and fascinated him. No wonder Susie let you go.   
For a moment, it seemed like you were getting through to him. You started to pull yourself up, leaning against the wall only for him to stab the wall right next to your head, getting uncomfortably close to your face. The only thing supporting his weight was his knife wedged in the wall. His breath smelled like cigarettes and you were slowly sinking back down to the floor.  
"Your 'sorry' doesn't mean shit." He breathed, his grip tightening on his knife. " You think that 'Kill 'em with kindness' bullshit can get you anywhere and that just makes you a sneaky little cunt-"  
"I didn't-"  
"Shut. Up." He barked. His sudden jerk in anger caused a tooth from his knife to pop out, the little bit of metal slicing your cheek as it shot by. "You manipulative little bitc- What the fuck was that?" Immediately the blade of his knife snapped, breaking off the hilt. He fell forward onto you, his lips slamming into yours. He reacted fast, backing up and finally remembering he took his mask off.   
You covered your mouth, your lips a bit sore from the hit. For you, it was just like being smacked in the mouth and you thought nothing more of it. For him, the pain was secondary. He was horrified, thinking more about the skin to skin contact. He picked his mask off the ground, unsure how it ended up there in the first place, and put it on quickly to hide his embarrassment. Embarrassment? The Legion froze in place, staring down at you. He was dead quiet. Of course, you just had to open your mouth.  
"...Are you okay?"  
Without another word he picked you up on the hook behind him, leaving you to die in the basement. He walked out into autohaven as the sound of the entity claiming you rang out behind him. For some reason, it was bittersweet.


	6. Danny and Frank Power Hour

"You have been pacing since you got back." Julie said flatly, watching Frank continue his walk around the shack. Susie looked on as well, her head cocked cutely to the side. Joey wasn't there, off in a trial. Julie shook her head and patted the floor next to her, urging Frank to relax a little. He just kept going.  
"I think he's broken," Susie whispered, only getting a nod from Julie. They had been trying to figure out what had Frank so frazzled but he wasn't speaking. Without warning, Ghostface poked his head in the killer shake window, choosing to vault over it rather than enter the door. Julie shot him a look, not that he could see it, and Susie waved. Frank continued to pace.  
"Hey, Franky, How'd it go? Did you find your target?"  
"Yeah, He's not talking to anyone." Julie chimed in. Danny looked at her and then back to Frank. "Ever since he got back he's just been... quiet?"  
"He'll yell 'fuck' every now and again," Susie added. Danny too that information in for a second before promptly walking over and picking Frank up off the ground. Legion reacted immediately, pushing Ghostface in the head.  
"PUT ME DOWN!"  
"So you ARE sentient!"  
"LET. ME. GO."  
"How'd your trial go? Did you find her?" Instead of answering Frank pulled himself from Danny's grip, dropping to the floor with a thud. He picked himself up and with a quick dust-off headed over to the wall next to Julie and leaned against it. Danny followed patiently. "Well?"  
"What did I tell you about just coming over whenever you want?"  
"I don't listen to you. So, what did you do with her?" Though his mask was slowly breaking it at least covered his face, which hid the tense and bothered look he was donning. Ghostface took in the silence and began to piece things together. "So you kept her last..." A simple nod from Frank. Good. "You prepared to exact your vengeance..." another one. "And... You hate-fucked right on the hatch!"  
"What?!"  
"Oh, this is so exciting!" Susie exclaimed. Julie slapped a hand on her mask and Frank didn't even know how to begin. "I told you she was soft. You couldn't bring yourself to hurt her-?"  
"NO, NO That is NOT what happened!" Frank roared, kicking off the wall and distancing himself from Danny. " I was telling the little bitch off and I.... hooked her. That's it. That's all. End of story."  
"I like my version better." Danny boasted, sounding awful proud of himself. "In my version, you at least got laid."  
"I hooked the bitch in the basement." The Legion scoffed, trying his best to ignore all the eyes on him. Ghostface didn't seem convinced. He didn't pry, walking over and slinging his arm over the disgruntled man's shoulder. "What?"  
"You need to relax. I know just the thing."

The campfire was abuzz when you got back, people crammed together to see a small white ball of fluff in Feng Min's lap. It sniffed around, trembling at the many faces that were barreling down on it.  
"It's so cute." Kate cooed, petting the bunny with a single finger. "Where did you find it?"  
"Yeah, really?" David began. He was one of the few not crowded around, minding his business on the other side of the fire. You took a step back from the crowd to look at him, noting how bitter his expression was. "I thought the entity made this place... or whatever. There shouldn't be animal life here, right?"  
"Except crows," Dwight added, earning a glare from the temperamental man. He cowered and David backed off.  
"It's so small... so innocent... It calms me." Feng's voice was so dreamy as she held the bunny, entranced by it's fluffy and pristine fur. "I forgot white was this radiant of a color."  
"White isn't a color," Dwight mumbled, glad no one heard him. "If we scrounge up some sticks, we can make him a little pen... Make him our mascot! It might help with morale." David scoffed at the idea but most of the women were on board. Jake emerged from the fog, returning to the fire alongside Yui. Upon seeing the creature his face lit up.  
"Well, who is this?" He knelt through the crowd, greeting it with a wave. "Where did you find a rabbit?"  
"In our last trial." Ace finally spoke. He was sitting off to the side, similar to David, but remained quiet. "Risked her life to bring it back alive."  
"Let's make this campfire feel more like a home for the little guy," Jake suggested, using his whole hand to pet the baby. His hand was monstrous compared to it but it didn't flee. "I'll collect some sticks."  
"Hey, just because we escaped the nurse, doesn't mean we'll fair well in these woods." Yui cut in, gesturing to the foggy forest. "There's not just one killer out there."  
"We just need to collect enough sticks to weave a rudimentary pen." Dwight began, "I think if all of us grabbed 10-"  
"I'm not goin' out there and risking my neck for an animal," David growled, folding his arms. Meg and Kate shot him a look but everyone else seemed to ignore him. "You can go die out there if you want."  
"I will." Jake challenged. "I can do it."  
"I'll go look, too." You offered. That stunned a few survivors, considering how new you were to the trials. It also bolstered confidence in some others. Kate offered. Then Jane. You each picked a random direction and walked in it, hoping you wouldn't be swallowed whole by the fog.

The gentle caws of the crows and the light snapping of twigs breaking under their feet were oddly calming to the frustrated Legion. Frank was looking directly up, not paying attention to where exactly he was walking. The moonlight was barely peeking through the forest canopy, the little slivers of light ever-changing as he walked. Danny kept an eye on him, making sure he didn't walk into a tree or anything. Something was clearly on his mind and thought Joey was normally the one the man would turn to, he didn't have a choice.  
"So, Susie really likes that survivor," Frank noted. Danny just nodded at first but Frank's grumbled observation was telling. "When I told her I went to you for a Mori she pretty much begged me not to."  
"I didn't have one anyway."  
"Yeah, thanks for that, asshole." Even the put down was low energy. Danny raised a brow, confused by the somber tone from someone as fiery as Legion. "I hate how she just... talks to me."  
"Susie?"  
"No, Not Susie." He snapped a spark of his usual energy shining through. " Susie's pet survivor."  
"Ah a pet, Now we're talking." Danny got oddly excited, now making Frank the confused one. "You want her to crawl around you killer's shack on all fours with a collar on-"  
"NO-"  
"Okay, Okay, I can see that question confuses and upsets you." Ghostface did not try to hide the smug tone, making a vein pulse in Frank's forehead. He should have expected this. He could only blame himself. "It's a respectable kink."  
"This conversation was a mistake-" Frank stopped at the sound of a rattle and boom. Chains deeper in the woods could only be one thing and both killers looked at each other. "... What the hell is the Deathslinger firing at?"  
"Probably the Oni Again... Let's go watch."


	7. Chapter 7

Killers were crowded together and the chatter muddled together as the chain retreated back into the gun. The haggard cowboy let out a sadistic chuckle as his prey grabbed every bit of fauna during their drag on the forest floor. Frank and Ghostface showed up side by side, curious but unenthused. It wasn't until the Deathslinger picked up his prey that Legion was paying a bit more attention.  
The cowboy was holding you up by the hair, showing you off like a prized fish to all the surrounding killers. You were a steak thrown to the lions and they were practically salivating at the sight of you in their domain with nowhere to escape. Ghostface nudged the Legion, trying to be discrete.  
"...Isn't that the one who kicked you?"  
"The fuck is she doing this far out in the woods?" Frank's tone was off but Danny couldn't put his finger on where he'd hear that tone before. The situation escalated quickly. The ripping at the top of your head was finally reaching it's peak and you desperately thrashed to stop his hold on you. You managed to struggle out of the Deathslinger's grip but the moment you touched the ground a spiked bat slammed into your back. The sting was painful but the solid hit to the center of your spine was overwhelming. The crowd was simply amused... most of them. The Oni gave a heartless howl to see your limbs twitching. It made Frank's left eye spasm for a second. Something about Frank's focus upset Ghostface, who looked to his friend trying to read his mind.  
"You're pretty far from home." Freddy's hollow voice pierced the crowd. You looked into the mob, ghoulish and horrifying faces staring at you like a sideshow. You couldn't determine who was more of a threat or what was going to happen next.

"Frank, You alright?" Danny whispered. No answer. Frank was barely able to see you on the ground from where he was. With no warning he began to cut through the crowd, Danny in tow to see what's going on. As Legion got through he bumped shoulders with a friendly and familiar face. Joey's skull mask was a welcome sight and Frank acted before he even thought this all through.  
"Joey, run back to the killer shack, get me Jules mask."  
"What-"  
"Do it." Joey didn't need to hear anything else. Danny finally caught up with Frank, deep enough in the mob to see you on the ground. The Oni brought his bat up from your back, blood popping up in uniform circles from the points you were pierced.  
"She's about to get destroyed by every killer here."  
"We're getting her out of here."  
"...I'm sorry, We?" Frank never addressed Danny's concern, ready to enact his half baked plan.  
"Hey!" Frank yelled suddenly, getting the attention of the cavalcade of killers. They mostly shot him incredulous looks but he knew something that would make all of them leave. "DAVID KING'S BITCH ASS JUST RAN THAT WAY!" He pointed off to the east. He knew they would go for it but didn't expect the stampede to be so intense. the ground shook as the killed abandoned you, all having much more of a vendetta against the hot head you called a teammate.  
"Don't worry, we'll keep her here!" Ghostface assured them as they disappeared into the fog. He waved in that direction for a while before turning to Frank who was just staring down at you on the ground. You weren't moving. "...Is it dead?"  
"She's alive." The legion kicked you in the ribs and genuinely smiled to hear your annoyed groan. "What the hell am I even doing?"  
"I was just about to ask-"  
"Frank, what's going on?" Susie's voice was unexpected and it made Frank suck his teeth in frustration. Susie arrived with Joey lagging behind. Under her arm, she carried Julie's mask and if the situation wasn't already confusing then she saw you. "...Oh what the hell-"  
"We don't have a lot of time. They're not going to look for King's ass for long." Frank knelt down, picking you up off the ground and lugging you over his shoulder. He urged Ghostface to take you and while he was confused he just went with the flow. Surely he could extort Frank over this later. Frank began to take his jacket off, looking over his shoulder every so often to make sure no one was in sight.  
"What are we doing?" Susie asked, holding Julie's mask in her hands. She began to tap it nervously. "Frank?"  
"Put Jules mask on her. If I give her my jacket she'll look like Julie from a distance."  
"Smart," Joey smirked, folding his arms, "... Why?"  
"Yeah..." Your weak voice was almost unrecognizable and managed to catch the Legion off guard. While you were still very much surrounded, for some reason it didn't feel like it. Frank seemed to be helping you. There was just one thing you needed to know. "Why?"  
"Do Not Look Too Deeply Into This." He warned, tossing his jacket into your chest and saying nothing else. Susie wasted no time afixing Julies mask to you.  
"Okay, hold still. Can you stand straight? We can't have you limping out of the woods, you're so deep in you'll never make it out like this."  
"We're walking her to as close as we can get to the campfire and going our separate ways. " Frank ordered, "Don't get used to my jacket-"  
"We can't take her that way." Joey started. "She's not the only survivor in the woods. Granted, the rest are closer to the campfire. Either way, it's a feeding frenzy that way. We'll be spotted-"  
"Oh, Fuck me." Frank complained, "What now-"  
"We can take her to the killer shack with us!" Susie offered. Frank opened his mouth to protest but just the mental image of the smile on Susie's face was overwhelming. "Just until she can run. If she can run she has a fighting chance of getting out of here."  
"She could just die. She'd revive at the campfire." Frank said darkly, folding his arms and staring Susie down. To his surprise. She challenged him back.  
"If you really didn't care if she died, you wouldn't have gone to all this trouble."  
"Oh, she's got you there, Franky." Danny added, swiftly earning a glare from the man. Frank turned back to you and Susie and then to Joey who just offered a shrug. The distant sounds told him that the killers found a target after all. Maybe not who he said, but they definitely found someone.  
"Fine. She can come with us."

Julie didn't know what to expect until she saw herself walk into the killer's shack. Frank practically ripped her mask off your face, tossing it to her. She caught it effortlessly and gave a cute wave to you as Susie helped you through the door.  
"So that's what you needed it for. You kidnapped Susie's new friend."  
"This fucking day," Frank whined, throwing himself on the ground on his back. He stared up at the ceiling, mumbling to himself as everyone made themselves comfortable. You felt almost ethereal. Susie was guiding you by the hand as if you were a toddler and Ghostface being right there was just unnerving, friend or not. "I need a smoke."  
"Left a pack I found in the window."  
"Thanks, Jules..."  
"...Julie?" You asked, looking to the legion you didn't recognize. Even though you only addressed one, they all looked at you. "I um thank you for letting me use that... I tried not to breathe in it too much or anything..."  
"God, she's a marshmallow." Julie scoffed. "She's a, somehow, less threatening survivor than Dwight. Fuckin' Dwight."  
"Nothing wrong with being a marshmallow!" Susie defended, almost too spirited, "If you step on it, it just pops right back up!" Frank and Julie just stopped but Joey seemed to understand what Susie was going for, he nodded slowly.  
"Yeah... Like, if you cut into it, it just kinda melts back together. Marshmallows are weirdly indestructible."  
"Jules, do you hear this shit?" Frank just had to check to make sure he wasn't the only one hearing this. Ghostface was looming about but knew better than to intervene in Legion conversations. Julie shrugged.  
"I mean... If you set it on fire, it hardens? Is that the metaphor you were going for-"  
"Am I the only mother fucker who actually **eats** Marshmallows?" Frank finally asked, So desperate for an answer that he even looked at you. "Do you guys do everything to Marshmallows except eat them? Am I the dumb one?" They shared a quick laugh at Frank's expense but he joined them soon enough. The way they interacted and played off one another was surprisingly normal. It was like being back at the campfire.  
"Hey, you, Do you eat Marshmallows?" Susie asked. You didn't know she was addressing you at first. Did... Did she not know your name? The look on your face said it all and she let out a cute gasp. "I never even bothered to learn your name!" Susie's sudden epiphany made Julie chortle and even Frank shook his head.  
"It's Y/n... Nice to meet you, Susie."  
"...awww." You were pretty sure this wasn't allowed. You were in the killer's shack, getting to know the Legion on a first name basis. One of them just made an adorable cooing noise at you. It was almost unreal. "I like this one-"  
"Yeah, we're not friends here." Julie added. "If we meet in a trial, you have to get on the hook. No exceptions. I know you're attached to it, Susie, but you can't help her in trials."  
"Yeah, I don't want anything to happen to you, Susie." Frank butt in. Something about that brought back the sinister churn in your stomach. Susie looked at you, her mask hiding her true expression. Worry crept up the back of your neck.  
"I have a question." Susie started, putting her hands on her hips. "I mean... can we be friends IF I take the kid gloves off during the trials?" She suddenly turned to you, disheartened when you backed up a little. "I can't spare you. You have to be sacrificed if I can get you... but when you're here, where the fire is in the center, there's no rule against being friendly here-"  
"If she becomes a regular in this shack, I'll sacrifice myself." Frank's complaint went on deaf ears. Mostly, you were trying to process what Susie was asking from you. Julie was intrigued, watching on and guessing what you were thinking.  
"So... What happens in the trials, stays in the trials?" You guessed, unsure of your phrasing, "something like that?"  
"Yes!"  
"This is going to be awful," Julie muttered. No one caught it, far too curious about how this 'arrangement' was supposed to work. Frank hated the idea, yet he couldn't help but think about it. You walking into the Killer's shack casually and gossiping with Susie as if it was second nature. It would be nice for her to have someone similar to her nature around. The list of cons seemed to delete itself and eventually Frank stood up. He clapped once, walking over to you and Susie.  
"Susie, if you want your friend to come and go to hang out with you it's not going to be easy.  
"Yeah, having a pet is a big responsibility, young lady." Ghostface hadn't spoken in so long that you forgot he was just standing there. Julie loved his comparison though, letting out an ugly laugh.  
"Someone would have to walk from the fire to here any time you wanted to see her-"  
"I can do it, Frank! Please... You guys are my best friends, my family really, but I just... I think she and I would have gotten along great in another life." It was like there were no masks between them. He knew exactly what face she was making. It got him every time.  
"Fine by me... Just keep her out of the way."


	8. Budding

Susie walked to the edge of the forest hours later, taking Frank's Jacket and Julie's mask from you before giving you a cute wave goodbye. She also handled you a bundle of sticks that you two had collected together. You couldn't hold back your smile as you said goodbye and it was a heavy loss for Frank to finally get his jacket back. The musky scent was annoying at first but you soon associated the smell with comfort and safety.   
As you exited the forest and came into view of the fire, your peers turned to you. They all stood but a few of them ran up to you, grabbing you and checking if you were okay. Kate grabbed your face, Jake seemed to be examining your arms, and Dwight noticed the blood on your back.  
"You're alive!" Kate panicked, "Where the hell have you been? You've been in there for hours!?"  
"You managed to collect that many sticks?" Dwight marveled, "Well, It looks like something out there gave you some trouble. What happened to you?" You didn't answer. Jake stopped examining you but he didn't really have anything to say. "This is plenty to make the pen!"  
"Forget the stupid pen," Ace piped up, gesturing to you, "The Lady has been gone for probably hours. Some of us went on multiple trials and came back in the time it took her out there."  
"Ace is right, How did you even survive out there that long?" Feng started, still clutching the rabbit to her chest. You opened your mouth to speak but shut it, pursing your lips and debating the consequences of bringing up what went on out there. David sat back down on the other side of the campfire, looking just as pissed of as he'd ever been. That alone was a deterrent.  
"I... hid in a couple different killer shacks... trying to make my way back... got hit by the Oni and the Deathslinger on the way-"  
"Oh, You poor thing." Kate cooed, pulling you into a hug. "You could have been killed."  
"Death's not a consequence anymore, just an annoyance." David finally said. "She's fine."  
"Yeah, let's just weave the pen." You took the chance to get off the topic of your return, handing Dwight the sticks and asking him to take the lead. As you all prattled on and made plans, you were being watched. Susie stayed nearby, a little smile on her face.

Frank flicked what was left of his cigarette out of the killer's shack, sitting in the window sill with one leg up against the other side of it and the other leg handing out of the window. Julie was leaning on the wall next to him, tossing a knife back and forth with Joey who was on the parallel wall. Susie entered with an optimistic air about her that the team couldn't deny was always a nice feeling.  
"I took her back. Got your stuff." She waggled around the mask and jacket. Joey grabbed it, tossing it and the knife to Julie. She had no problem catching both and threw the knife back without missing a beat. Susie raised up Frank's jacket but he just waved it off.  
"Eh, throw it on the ground. I'll get it later."  
"Okay." She just dropped it, going to the adjacent wall to watching this little game of catch from a safe distance. "That was a nice visit-"  
"She's okay." Julie admitted. Frank lazily looked over but looked back out the window again a second later. "How exactly is she going to come back? It can't be easy to explain to the others where she's going."  
"... I haven't figured that out yet..."  
"Who cares about the survivors." Joey chuckled, putting a fancy spin to his knife toss. "What if she's found by the killers? How are WE going to explain that?"  
"Fuck them," Julie scoffed, adding an equally fancy flourish to her throw. "We do whatever we want." Frank didn't weigh in on the conversation but took in every word. You must have spent hours over here earlier, talking to Susie about bunnies and swapping interests. He didn't really know how to feel about you but was oddly excited about the idea of you coming back. As Joey and Julie kept the conversation going, Susie just looked to Frank. She couldn't tell if he was happy about this but he appeared to be coming around.


	9. Joining the Legion

"Easy, sit still," Yui warned, trying to ease the pain in your back. "The Executioner was particularly brutal during that trial."  
"Not to mention the extreme tunnel vision!" Ace complained, "The hell? He just kept comin' for you."  
"I guess he just doesn't like my face." You joked, wincing towards the end as Yui treated you. "Is it just me or are injuries carrying over to the campfire more and more?"  
"I noticed that, too. Maybe it's the entity's way of punishing us. We're too determined." Yui's reasoning seemed sound for some of you but others glanced nervously at each other. Jake wasn't convinced but kept his mouth shut, looking at Yui treating the gash on your back. "Very lucky I found this first aid kit in the chest-"  
"Even luckier that you didn't drop it-" You stopped short at the prick of a needle, gasping harshly. "Easy back there-"  
"Hey, I know my way around a Bike, not a back." There were a few stray chuckles at that but you remained quiet. The past 6 trials you were met with killers, furious that you escaped their clutches in the woods. If this was their treatment while under the watchful eye of the entity, what fate would await you in those woods should you be caught again? Again. You had already made up your mind that you were going to go back. Seeing this human side of the Legion was so refreshing. You needed more of that in this nightmare. You just needed a reason to leave the fire.  
"Once you're patched up, try and get some sleep."  
"Actually... I think I'll try and sleep in the woods." You offered up. Jake was slack-jawed and quickly cut in.  
"No, it's too dangerous-"  
"I was in the woods for a long time yesterday and during that whole time I wasn't called to a single trial." You reasoned, feeling like your whole body was shaking. You hoped that was just you and not something that could be seen. "It is risky... but I could potentially get a lot of rest if he doesn't pull Survivors that are in the woods."  
"She might be onto something." Dwight posed, Jake and Kate's whipping their dirty looks in his direction. "Let her try it-"  
"Even if she dies, she may be resurrected with fewer injuries which is also good." Yui tried to defend your side and a twinge of guilt made your throat tighten. No one would approve if they knew where you were going.

Susie was waiting for you with Frank's jacket and Julie's mask in hand. She had been watching and couldn't contain her excitement when she saw you make your move to leave. You have no idea how long she was waiting for you but she didn't seem angry in the slightest. She held your hand as you walked through the woods and she was genuinely curious how the bunny was settling into her new home. You started to tell her about how Dwight couldn't bend a stick to save his life as you approached the familiar killer's shack. Only Joey was inside and he greeted you with a nod.  
"Julie's in a trial, took a different mask with her, and I have no idea where Frank went. He was just here."  
"I don't think he likes me anyway, so that's fine."  
"Sounds about right." Frank's voice threw you off guard as he entered shack behind you both, grumbling something about moving out of the way. You quickly took off his jacket and he promptly snatched it from your hands. Susie greeted him with a hug which he didn't return but didn't object. He then joined Joey, pulling something out of his pocket and showing it to him. With his back to you, you couldn't see. You walked deeper into the shack, scared and quiet, waiting for Susie to say anything.  
"So, I saw you come back from your trial," She started, swaying cutely. "You looked pretty messed up."  
"Yeah, The Executioner was not kind-"  
"Well, it's kind of his purpose to be a meanie."  
"Nicer than David." You grumbled. Susie gave a cute giggle but Frank and Joey looked suddenly intrigued. You and Susie leaned against the wall, falling against it to sit on the floor. "What a trial-"  
"What did David do?" Susie asked. Her voice was full of wonder and it was offputting for a second. You looked over at the boys and they seemed similarly interested. " Help me understand here... Like, run me through your last trial."  
"Um, okay," You tapped your foot, planning your worlds carefully. "Well, I started the trial next to David and we worked on a generator together. I guess Pyramid head was close by, he came straight to us. I hid in a locker, David in the grass. Then, out of fucking nowhere, David opens the locker I'm in, sees me, SLAMS IT, and runs. Guess who came right to me?"  
"That sounds hilarious." Frank nudged Joey, careful to only comment to him. They shared a quick laugh at your expense. Susie seemed more annoyed. She was aware the killers could get annoyed by survivors, been there done that, but the idea that survivors annoyed each other was foreign.  
"...Like... on accident?"  
"No, David always does this bullshit, leading killers to the people he thinks are doing a shit job."  
"That explains so much." Joey mumbled, trying to be quiet but accidentally being loud enough for all to hear. Frank was enthralled. So It's not just him that hate's David King's guts? He had to know more. He also noted subconsciously that this is the first time he's ever heard you curse.  
"We don't get along sometimes... sometimes that gets pulled into trials. I remember Ace pinched Kate's butt once and she blew up a generator they were working on together... four times. Then there was a time where Quintin and Steve were fighting. They spent the whole trial unhooking each other in front of the killer- that was really weird. I know the Doctor must have been very confused."  
"That's kinda badass," Frank marveled, clearly amused. "Imagine being so committed to being petty that you risk your life just to enforce some karma. You ever try any shit like that, Marshmallow?" You didn't immediately answer, put off by being directly addressed by him. He was getting impatient with your silence.  
"...Me?"  
"Who the fuck do you think I'm talking to?"  
"Sorry, I just-"  
"Just answer already."  
"Once." You spat quickly, trying not to anger the Legion. He tilted his head back and up, it was almost like he didn't believe you. You were beginning to sweat, afraid to tell the tale. However, pissing off Frank probably wasn't a good idea. "I got mad at something David said once so when we were the last two left I led the nurse to the hatch-"  
"Oh, That sounds PERFECT." Frank doubled over with a wild laugh and your cheeks began to burn. It brought back memories of the first time David ever lost his temper with you. If Jake wasn't there to get between you both at the campfire, who knows what would have happened. "How pissed did he get? I bet he turned red he got so mad."  
"Yeah, he was ready to toss me into the fire..."  
"Good to know that David is a dick no matter who he deals with." Frank sounded so happy at the thought, even posing triumphantly. "Didn't know you guys were making our job easier." You didn't say anything, offering a nervous smile. Frank walked over, kneeling down to you. You couldn't see his face but you had a feeling he was smiling evilly. "You're more cut out for the Legion than I thought."


	10. Adjustments

You slid on the thick muck, trying to run through the bog and get away from the Legion hot on your heels. You saw Laurie in the distance and determined your chances of being the last one left. As you did, you ran into the wall of the boat's lower deck. Joey had already gone in for the strike and slashed you to the ground. You started to sink into the mud as Joey looked around for a hook. You had known the Legion now for... weeks? It was hard to tell. You looked forward to your secret meetups and rendezvouses.  
"Fuck..."  
"Sorry, Marshmallow." Joey apologized, very hush hush as he picked you up and took you to the basement. He walked slow as he went down the stairs, the skull-faced killer seemed distracted so you didn't struggle against his grip. "So, we're headed to Ormond together after this trial." He finally said, making you raise a brow. "Fr- We were wondering if you wanted to come."  
"I thought offerings were only for trials... Like, wouldn't your next trial just take place in Ormond?"  
"Actually, if we burn the offering in our shack, the entity will let us 'visit home'... it's a recreation but it's as close to home as we can ever get... We wanted you to come."  
"That sounds fun- ah fuck-" You couldn't help but cry out as he slammed you on the hook. He chuckled, but he wasn't overly jovial.  
"It'll only sting for a minute." Joey offered, "So, do you want to go? So we can arrange to pick you up?"  
"Sure, sounds like a good time..." The arm of the entity came down and you caught it at the last minute, beginning to struggle for survival. Joey turned to leave, waving goodbye.  
"I'll let 'em know." 

"Well, I might have survived but no one went for me," You complained, trying not to blame anyone in particular for letting you die on the hook. Laurie was in a chase and while you weren't sure why Jeffery was taking his time with totems surely there was a good reason. "I'm going to rest."  
"I still don't get how you do that." Feng started. She was hunched over the little fenced off area, tending to the survivor mascot. The name 'Snowball' was poorly etched into the wood. "I tried and was caught immediately. You last hours out there."  
"I guess I'm just lucky." You sang weakly, hopping to your feet. You were a little too excited for Ace's liking and he shot you a look.  
"If I had your luck, I woulda been set for life." You didn't respond to that, headed towards the woods with a bold swagger. Ace just smirked. "She's somethin' else."  
"Be careful out there," Jake mumbled, watching you disappear into the fog.  
You didn't have to walk far, walking into all 4 members of the Legion as the fire finally faded from view. You were a little confused and without warning, Julie smacked a mask on your face. Susie was bouncing with excitement.  
"Surprise!"  
"Susie has been so pumped for us to give that to you. It's your own mask." Julie said with a smirk. "Now let's get going, can't wait to go to the old place and not have to hunt down idiots."  
"Let's rollout," Frank ordered, everyone behind him with their hands in their pockets. You were unsure why you were disguised as Julie, the ruse you had been using for a while now, but tried your best to copy them. You weren't the only nervous one. Joey and Susie were sweating bullets, scared that you were going to get caught.

You all walked through the woods with your heads held high and through the trees approached the giant silhouette of the clown. You sucked in a deep breath but everyone was still walking. His jiggling belly proceeded him and it made Susie chuckle, which the clown didn't appreciate. He sneered at you all but quickly grew confused. He started to count on his fingers and snarled at his revelation.  
" ...How many Legion are there, again?"  
"How many do you see, Asshole?" Frank spat, not slowing down in the slightest. Julie put a hand to her heart and you could have sworn she shuddered. "Step away from my gang-"  
"What's the fifth one's name-"  
"Susie."  
"That's not-"  
"Don't have time for your bullshit, Clown." Frank was so confident in his put-downs that the clown even second-guessed himself. He just stood there, contemplating as you all marched off into the woods. Joey started laughing about it one the coast was clear.  
"Nice one, Frank."  
"So, Who's ready to relax in Ormond for as long as we want?" Frank cheered, hyping up the Legion immediately. "As long as we're there we can't be called to a trial and we're taking FULL advantage of that. I'm talking taking days off from this trial bullshit"  
"Stabbing Tapp in the back is fun but I am exhausted." Julie groaned. "Finally, time to ourselves."  
"Thanks for letting me come." You thanked mostly in Susie's direction and she shook her head and gestured to Frank but before she could say anything Joey spoke up.  
"Come on, you've become like family."  
"Plus in the past month, we've all hooked you at least 100 times. Call it a trade-off." Frank's addition was surprising but you tried not to let it get to you. In all this time Frank was still the one you knew the least about.  
You made it to the killer's shack and without missing a beat Frank pulled a picture out of his shirt. He tossed it to the floor and the edges of the damaged picture began to burn. As the fire reached the center the windows and doors of the killer's shack were overcome with fog. Susie grabbed your hand, jumping up and down with glee. When there was nothing left of the picture the fog faded. Outside of the windows was snow.

You had never been able to stop and admire the Ormond lodge. It was rundown and dilapidated but the Legion looked at it like paradise. You stepped into the familiar Lobby, bits of light peeking through holes in the ceiling. Susie was leaning against you, looking all around with you.  
"I love this place..."  
"It's charming-"  
"This couch is mine this weekend," Frank announced, throwing himself on the broken thing. It cracked further under his weight. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff."  
"How are you even going to measure a weekend?" Joey asked, also throwing himself on the couch and onto Frank. He didn't seem to mind and even managed to laugh. "Julie, Pile in."  
"Coming!"  
"You want in on this, Y/n?" Susie asked, fiddling cutely with your hair. Julie jumped on with some forced, knocking the wind out of both men. "Don't be afraid to jump on 'em."  
"I don't know... seems like a Legion thing-"  
"And you don't think you're Legion by now?" Frank answered from across the room, Julie now topping the pile and crushing his ribs. "Hop on before Julie crushes me with her butt-"  
"Up Yours, Frank." If you were waiting for a formal invitation, that was it. You and Susie looked at each other before she jumped on the couch with a hell of a running start. Joey let out a pained groan and the couch began to buckle under the pressure.  
"Fuck, Susie, that was my arm-"  
"Hey, Marshmallow, jump on!" Julie called, interrupting Joey's complaining. The pile of killers was oddly calming. You held back a goofy grin before getting a running start. All the while the fog outside fluxuated wildly.


	11. Training Day

THE LEGION was painted on the side of the building in a spooky dripping font. Under the mural, much less noticeable, were their names carved sloppily into the aging wood. You ran your finger over Frank's name, a splinter making you recoil finally.  
You took it out, looking out at the rest of Ormond as you did. Though snow was sticking to the ground and you could see your breath it was oddly warm and humid. Susie and Joey were on the ground in the distance, having a snowball fight. Is the snow cold? You made a note to test that later.  
“This is where you’ve been hiding?” Frank spoke out of nowhere, scaring you. Your reaction was cute, forcing a laugh out of him. “I’m not going to hurt you, Marshmallow… unless you ask.” You offered a weak laugh. He took it, joining you on the balcony and sitting down beside you. He looked back at the mural behind him, his massive grin hidden by his mask. “I always liked this.”  
“Did you do it yourself?”  
“Nah, commissioned some nobody. He did a really good job. Gave him a fifty and a 6 pack-“  
“You’re serious?”  
“ I couldn’t make it rain on the guy with all that money I don’t have.” He defended, turning to face the mural and putting his back against the railing. He stared up at the piece, probably prideful but with his mask, it was hard to tell. You leaned against the railing beside him, taking off your mask. You could finally look at it.  
It looked almost exactly like Frank’s, granted it had less wear and tear. You ran your finger down the center. Frank was just watching.  
“Why don’t you take this one?” You finally asked. He seemed confused. “I just- since I cracked your mask-“  
“Don’t worry about it.” He shrugged. He propped his arm lazily up in his knee. With his other hand, he took his mask off too, holding it in front of him next to yours. “My mask is important to me. We all made these together… I hated the shit out of you for breaking it but I don’t know. I kinda like how weathered and war-torn it looks now. It’s pretty cool.” You were busy comparing the masks, your copy looking like a before picture compared to it. Frank was looking at you. You ran your thumb over the crack. It had gotten worse.  
“My God-“  
“Yeah, you fucked it up good.”  
“I’m sorr-“  
“Aw, shut up, Marshmallow.” He scoffed, turning to you. You now got a good look at his face, your face growing hot to finally get an unobstructed view of his strong jaw and piercing eyes. “You don’t have to be sorry. You’re a little badass.” He pinched your cheek, chuckling darkly when he finally noticed how embarrassed you were. “You're getting better at this little game but I haven’t seen that fire in you ever again. Only on the day, you kicked me. No wonder every other killer kicks your ass.”  
“Hey-“  
“You suck.” Frank wasn’t apologetic in the slightest. “ but you could potentially be a killer's worst nightmare. With a little work.”  
“Me? I still run into walls-“  
“Yeah, Joey told us.” He had no problem laughing at your expense. You gave him a friendly push and he didn’t mind in the slightest.” Tell you what, we can work on that this weekend.”  
“How are you measuring a weekend?”  
“Don’t worry about that. By the time you make it back to the fire you’re going to be a force to be reckoned with.”  
“Do you really think you could do that? With me?”  
“ Oh, I could do a lot of things with you.” His suggestive tone made you scoot away from him, trying to hide your burning cheeks, he just grabbed your arm and slid you back even closer to him than before. “You’re too sensitive, Marshmallow. Don’t worry, I’ll break you.”

You crunched through the snow, making your way to a cardboard box with the word generator misspelled on it. You began to poke the box, mocking working on a generator. A quick look over your shoulder and you saw nothing. When you looked back you saw Legion. Frank was right there and grabbed you by the hair when you tried to run. He contemplated stabbing you but there was no need for this exercise.  
"The fuck are you doing?"  
"I-I was looking all over-"  
"Don't Do Generators On The Edge. Especially this one. It's in a corner. If I had heard it I would have come straight here and you would be DONE." Frank brought you up to his face to scold you, throwing you back on the ground. "Now, say you saw me coming... Which way would you go?"  
"Uh..That jungle gym-"  
"Good.. You have a 1 second head start."  
"Wha-"  
"Go." Your body seemed to burst up on it's own at word 'go'. Frank was behind you immediately, chasing you around the bend of the wall. You followed the wall along the outside and as you reached the other end you were met with Frank's elbow to your face, knocking you to the ground. He clicked his tongue, straddling your chest and looking down at you. You weren't sure if he was disappointed or amused. "Try not to be so fucking predictable."  
"You were chasing me!?"  
"When I chase you try not just thinking of where to go, think of where I think you're going to go." He hoped that made sense, unsure if he was getting his point across. That and he was heavily distracted by the fact he had you pinned to the ground. Meanwhile, you made a mental note that the snow was appropriately cold, unlike the air. "So... You're okay, right? I tried not to elbow you in the nose but you just kind of walked into it."  
"Yeah, just get off me."  
"Love it when a girl can take some abuse." He got up, helping you off the ground and wondering if that came out right. You didn't say anything so he just assumed you didn't hear him. That's fine. He motioned for you to follow him, heading back to Ormond. "You need to know what your killer is thinking. I can't really help you with that personally, but I'm sure you know more than you think. Every killer probably has some quirk you can exploit."  
"Do us survivors-?"  
"Hehe, Yes." You didn't like that smug laugh and folded your arms. He didn't care, mussing up your hair and already belting out facts about your teammates. "Laurie is too predictable. When the trial starts I already KNOW she's in the dead center of the area. Claudette is in the nearest thick bush, just gotta check em all. That Bill guy always smells like cigarettes. Sniff around and you'll find him. Lastly, David King messes up a generator at least 2 times every time... which is why I hate him."  
"... You hate him for giving away his location?"  
"I hate him because..." He tensed, obviously hesitating to admit something to you. You started to walk closer to him and that made him give you a nervous laugh. "I uh... I have a real problem with attention span... I check out every little noise. David fucks up gens so much that he kinda figured that out... And THAT is why David King can suck my dick-"  
"There you guys are," Julie called, leaning over the balcony as you approached the building. She swayed back and forth playfully, smirking and biting her lip. "I don't know why I thought you were training her on the other side of the building. How'd it go? He didn't kick your ass too bad, right?"  
"I played nice," He complained, waving off the concerns. Julie shot him a skeptical look, to which he scoffed. "I didn't stab her once. I want you to know, though, that I considered it-"  
"I'm telling Susie-"  
"Don't Tell Susie!" Frank started to run towards the building and Julie disappeared inside. You kept your walking pace and giggled the entire way to the run down resort.


	12. Technically Second Kiss

"I'm just saying it might be easier to teach Marshmallow if we let Marshmallow hunt one of us~." Julie's flirty tone progressed as she spoke and her eyes landed squarely on Frank on the couch. He was lying there, completely ignoring Susie and Julie. You and Joey were building a house of cards but watching this became more interesting. Julie put her hands on her hips and Frank finally acknowledged her presence.  
"You better be looking at me because you can't believe how sexy I look splayed out on this sofa-"  
"Frank-"  
"I am not going to 'roleplay' survivor."  
"Don't say it like that. You make it sound like a kinky sex thing."  
"I wish it was, then I would do it." Frank and Julie continued their back and forth and you tried not to be obviously listening. Joey was blatantly staring at their argument though, accidentally knocking over the house of cards. "Why don't you do it?"  
"Because no-"  
"It's your idea!"  
"Mom, Dad, Don't fight." Joey droned in an unenthused voice. "Giving her our perspective won't do anything anyway. It's not like she can switch sides."  
"But it will teach her the things killers look for during the hunt-"  
"Jules, I think my method of yelling at her for making dumb mistakes is working just fine." Frank defended himself, still laying down. "You all did just give me a great idea though." There was something about that you didn't like and you pursed your lips. Frank sat up, pointing at you and probably grinning. "What if all four of us hunt Marshmallow?"  
"... At the same time?" Susie asked slowly, looking over at you for some kind of reaction. " Um... And She'll be okay?"  
"The entity won't let her die." Frank shrugged, oddly enough getting Julie on board. She gave a quick 'I'm in' and Joey raised his hand and gave a little wave. Susie was apprehensive and ultimately looked at you.  
"And you'll be okay with this?" You nodded, mostly just intrigued by the number of killers and survivors being reversed. You all hopped to your feet, Frank the most excited as he jumped off the couch. You headed for the door and into the snow. 

This was much more difficult than it was with Frank. When you lost one in a chase you'd just run into another. You tiptoed back into the building after barely escaping Julie and made your way upstairs and into a closet. In there you could at least think. In the dark cramped space, you tried to think of where the cardboard generators were set up and which one you could get to. You could hear the Legion calling for you in the distance, promising to play nice.  
You sighed. Hiding in this closet the whole time would be stupid, so you pushed your body against the door. Except it didn't open. In fact, it wouldn't budge.  
"I knew you were in there." Frank's voice was the last thing you wanted to hear. He was leaning on the doors, arms crossed, and patting himself on the back too hard for finding you. You tried to slam your body against his back but he was unmovable. "That's all you can do? Hide in the locker and wait until it's over? What are you, Dwight?"  
"Can you let me out?"  
"I don't think I should." He clicked his tongue, looking at his fingernails in a nonchalant way. "I volunteer my sweet ass time to keep you from ending up paste and you repay me by hiding?"  
"There are four killers!"  
"Nothing you can't handle." He shrugged. "You don't give yourself enough credit. "  
"Frank, I couldn't even handle you-"  
"Neither can the guys-"  
"Frank, I'm not joking here." Your tone was awfully cross and He looked over his shoulder at the locker. You couldn't see one another but he had a pretty good guess about the look on your face. You sounded defeated. "You worked with me for hours earlier and I maybe learned a couple of things. I'm not good at this. I... I can't get any better." He stayed quiet for a second, just in case you had more to say. It had been too long since he had to play a supportive role but he believed that he still knew how to do it right. He scratched his chest, looking around to account for where the rest of the Legion was.  
"You know what my first trial was like?" He said suddenly. He sounded so serious compared to his constant cracking jokes you had gotten used to. "I killed no one. I got my ass handed to me by a bunch of assholes that treated me like dirt just because I didn't know as much about this world as they did. I took so many pallets to the back that I was practically crawling to the exit gate, just in time to see all four of those assholes standing there. Waiting for me. They wanted to make sure that I SAW they left." Over time he sounded more hateful , clenching his fist as he continued. "The entity dragged me out of there kicking and screaming. I don't know how long he... dealt with me but he spit me back up in the woods."  
"....Frank-"  
"It was bad enough that those little shits walked all over me but that fucking walk of shame almost broke me. I had to crawl back to my killer's shack, all those fuckers staring down at me. One look and they knew I fucked up. They laughed at me the whole fucking way. I barely made it to the shack and Julie comes running out. She gets me off the ground. The others come outside. I could tell they were all scared. They hadn't had trials yet. You know what happened?"  
"...What happened-"  
"I got right back up. I hopped to my fucking feet and kept going at it. It took too long before I got good enough to kill everyone in a trial. The point is though, Eventually, I got there." You just let that sink in, the silence making Frank sweat. He didn't know if he overdid it or if his talk was a complete bust. He just waited for a response, not so much being patient as he was anxious. When you finally did speak he was able to breathe again.  
"Can I hug you or are you going to be a dick about it?" He kicked off form the locker, looking around for the other Legion. He put his hands in his pockets and after listening for anyone nearby he shrugged.  
"....Make it quick." He tried to play it cool when you sneaked out of the locker, basically jumping into a hug on sight. He smirked, taking his hands out of his pockets and weakly patting you on the back. The gesture was sweet and you gave a little hop to kiss his mask on the cheek. He initially didn't realize that's what you did until you backed up.  
"Sorry... I just didn't know how else to thank you." He put the pieces together quickly and gave a laugh that made your spine shiver. "Thanks for-"  
"No no no," He grabbed you before you could walk off, pulling you into his chest. He was looking down at you and though all you could see was his mask you were sure they were sporting the same grin. "You think you're going to give me a half-assed kiss and walk away, Marshmallow?"  
"...Uh... Yes-?" He pushed his mask to the side in an instant but he seemed to take the kiss mush slower. His lips brushed yours so nervously that you assumed he was going to back out so it shocked you when he became rough on contact. Your body was getting uncomfortably warm and a throaty laugh let you know he noticed. His grip on your arms kept you from leaving but once you put just as much passion into it he preferred to have his hands on your hips. He backed you to the locker, grinding against you and pushing you up against it with a rattle. He kept one hand on you and propped one hand on the locker. He put his hand down and immediately recoiled, breaking your kiss and stepping back.  
"Frank-"  
"Fucking hell." He looked down at his hand, mildly annoyed by the trickle of blood. You looked over your shoulder at the locker, noticing a stray pointy piece sticking out from it. "It's fine, lets just... Let's just get back to what we were doing," He held back his annoyance, trying to rekindle the moment but you were staring at his bleeding hand. He grumbled, wiping it off on his jacket. "Really, It's fine. Let's just get back to-"  
"How did that happen?" You seemed so concerned and he was too distracted with picking up where you left off that he didn't register where your fear was coming from. "The entity protects you from being hurt, right?" Now he got it. He stared down at his running blood, running a finger through the stream. "...How are you bleeding?"  
"Well, shit."


	13. Continued Suffering

Frank said nothing as you entered the killer's shack, the fog overtaking and changing the world outside the window. The rest of the Legion didn't particularly mind the early departure, just happy they got to relax at home for a while. Frank walked you back towards the fire himself, disguising you as Julie. He seemed determined. His mind must have been racing with explanations on his injury. You could only imagine the reasoning and reeling going on in his mind-  
"So We can keep fooling around, right?" Nevermind. It was at least funny though, able to force a chuckle from you. That relaxed him and he started walking closer to you, putting an arm around your waist. "I mean, you kissed me first."  
"Because I was thanking you-"  
"Oh, so you were about to let me raw you against a locker because you wanted to 'thank' me?"  
"So you think I'd just have sex with you out in the open on a balcony?"  
"I think if we weren't so rudely interrupted, I would have gotten a taste of some Marshmallow." He teased, likely flexing his brow behind the mask. You hit him with your elbow, not bothering him the slightest. You shied away from that quickly, changing the subject.  
"Anyway. I'm a bit more interested in your injury. Don't know why you aren't-"  
"You let me worry about that. For now, you're going back. The others and me will look into it-  
"The others and I-"  
"You want to walk the rest of the way yourself?" He wasn't serious, still grinning ear to ear after your little encounter. Your walk was nearly over anyway, making his threat pointless. He could see the glow of the fire in the distance and even though you were still right beside him he already missed you. "So, we can keep fooling around? Right?"  
"You really want an answer, don't you."  
"Look, I know I'm an asshole," He started. "I'm rude, insensitive, Impatient, I'm not that good of a listener-"  
"You're not good at making a case for yourself-"  
"Yeah, that too," He shrugged, "but I would jump at the chance to start calling you baby instead of marshmallow." He brought his voice down low to persuade you. He wasn't sure if it was working. He stopped walking, grabbing your shoulder and forcing you to stop and look at him. He looked around for a few seconds before pulling his mask to the side. A flirty wink and a grin were the last of his tricks to get you to think his way.  
"Can I think about it?"  
"Take your time... Well, not too much. 'Impatient' remember?"  
"I'll have an answer for you a few trials from now." You offered. He seemed to accept that, nodding along. A laugh from the warm glow between the trees snapped his attention and he gestured over to it.  
"Go. Return to the losers table. Try not to get fucked up too bad."  
"Later, Frank."  
"Later, Marshmallow." He gave you a playful smack on the ass, turning around and walking away. It made you jump initially. You covered your butt for a second and just watched him leave until he disappeared in the fog. You took off your mask and stowed under the stump of a partially uprooted tree. Now time to think of a convincing lie about why you've been gone so long.

You approached slow enough but somehow got slower as all eyes shifted to you. You couldn't read their emotions, a mish-mash of anger and confusion. Jake and Kate were the only ones that had one emotion: relieved. Jake hopped up, running to you and looking you over.  
"You're okay? No one found you? Are you hurt?"  
"Y/n, you've been gone for so long!" Kate started, "Even longer than when you usually take your hiding naps-"  
"We have to start doing that," Dwight added, "It works for her. This time she was gone for so much longer. We have to start hiding in the woods, too-"  
"Yeah, it's a pretty good method..." You mumbled nervously. You turned to Jake, your nervous smile making him uneasy. You looked fine, though. He backed up, giving a heavy laugh and trying to shake off his nerves. He couldn't shake the dread hanging over his head. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
"You know I worry about you."  
"You can't even maintain a loop, but you can hide in the woods for maybe a whole day unnoticed?" David King always sounded annoyed but he sounded particularly pissed today. You didn't even look in his direction. His face was probably just as angry. "Then there were no trials the whole time, the fuck were you doing?"  
"Wait, what?"  
"There were no trials the entire time you were gone." Kate repeated for him, "The entity didn't call on anyone."  
"That's why we're all here." Quintin spoke up, "Crowded fire tonight." You thought back to Frank's hand, your forehead was soon taken over by a cool sweat but no one seemed to notice your fear. "We have no idea what's going on."  
"Things can't get worse for us, so who cares."David scoffed. No one agreed with that sentiment, a flurry of denials and head shakes followed. You were too busy thinking.

"What the hell is going on?" Frank heard unfamiliar bitching and gave a light gasp. He opened his eyes, confused about his whereabouts. He was just in the forest, walking back to the shack. Now, he was standing with the rest of the legion in the middle of a stone temple. He recognized this realm, having had a few trials here. He was on the main floor, but far from the only one. The Pig to his left, Clown to his right, Trapper behind him-  
"All the killers are here," Susie whispered. "What's going on?"  
"Stay behind me," Frank ordered. He continued to scan the room, looking for someone in particular. They ended up finding him first. He snuck behind Frank, throwing an arm over his shoulder. He was startled initially until he saw the white mask of Ghostface. "Jeeze, Dude-"  
"Hey, how was your vacation?"  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
"So you don't know? Dammit, I was going to ask you," Danny whined. "I woke up here."  
"What is this about?!" Yelled a disgruntled Doctor. The mangled man looked around at the stone balcony that oversaw the floor they were on. The spike walls of the entity restricted the killers to where they were and no further. "Why are we here?" He was quickly shushed, the huntress urging him to listen by putting a hand up by her ear. He stared her down but remained quiet. 

Footsteps. They were wet but quickly turned more solid. They started to echo up the walls of the temple as the overhead area filled with people. They were purely cloaked figures, their flowing black robes emitting dark particles and an aura of darkness. An aura that everyone in that room was familiar with. They walked in perfect lines, outlining the main floor and looking down at the killers. The alien eyes made all the killers on edge, glaring, and growling at the strange attendees. At the highest viewable balcony, she stepped out. Her hair was long, jet black and flawlessly straight. Her dress was black as the void and gave off the same aura and mysterious shreds but with the addition of fiery cracks that ebbed and burned. Her hands were buried in her large sleeves and she looked down to the killers with equally flaming eyes. Susie grabbed Joey's jacket and Frank and Julie looked at each other.  
"My Killers." She greeted. Her voice was strong and sonorous. Everyone looked at one another, unsure of how to proceed. "A time of great change is upon you." The robed figures began to hum lowly. The killers remained quiet. "The Entity has been growing weak for a long time. Now is our time. I can see by the look on your face that some of you are confused. The years have not been kind."  
"Years?" Joey asked, tapping Frank on the shoulder. "No, we've been here a few months tops-"  
"Yes, Legion, Years." The woman answered. Joey froze, sure that his voice was kept low. "You see. You have no memory of the years you have all been here. The Entity used to erase your memories after every trial and even from before you arrived here... It was not until recently that he lost the ability to do that... Then this glorious opportunity arose."  
"...Are we being kidnapped?" Danny asked in a whisper. Frank wasn't entirely sure if he was serious, still confused by the concept of losing memory. The woman continued, showing her hands finally as she tented them.  
"Children of the Fog. My associates and I have been assisting The Entity in its divine goal of devouring terra worlds for millennia. The Entity has finally come to a terra world that has found a way to fight back... and the Entity needs its followers to sate its hunger. We are all here to oversee your intense emotions and make them so strong that the Entity can return to its full power. We shall give the Entity the entirety of worlds."  
"The Entity weakening explains a couple of things." Susie started lowly, "Your hand... The ... The day Marshmallow helped me-"  
"Shut up, Susie." Frank didn't want to snap. It hurt him to do so but it wasn't wise to bring you up. Not here. Frank looked around at the other killers. Everyone seemed equally confused. Frank felt his entire body chill over.  
"We have a number of things to talk about, My Children."


	14. Temptation

The light ticking and beeping of medical equipment pointed to the Hospital, confirmed when you opened your eyes and saw the grungy walls of Lery's Memorial Institute. You were puzzled. Did the trials stop because of your absence? Either way, it seemed like things were normal now. You began to walk through the halls, listening for any sign of the killer or any sign of nearby allies. There was a distant sound of a whirring generator. You started for that direction, ducking into a nearby room as a shortcut but you stopped. All you could think about was Frank.  
_"If you heard it, the killer probably heard it."_  
You paused and stayed against the wall. Your heart was pounding in your ears and sure enough, the rattle and clank of a beartrap scared you. He walked through the adjacent room, headed to the generator. You thanked Frank mentally and headed the other way, confident in your steps as screams rang out behind you.  
At the end of the hall, you finally stopped, seeing Dwight poking at something on the ground. You took a quick look over your shoulder before approaching him and as you rounded the abandoned gurney blocking your view you saw the pulsating fleshy opening on the ground.  
"...What the hell-"  
"I know." Dwight panicked, "I just saw the Trapper but then I saw this on the ground... This is a sign of the Demogorgon right?"  
"That's definitely one of his weird portal things." You knelt down as well, poking the tissue and flinching as it recoiled. "Maybe it's left over? Or Something? "  
"Whatever it is-"  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" That scream was uniquely Jeffery. You'd recognize it anywhere. You sprinted in the direction to be of some aid. The first door you arrived to was in your sights. Before you ran in the Demogorgon was thrown out, hitting the wall across from the door. It hopped to its feet quickly, opening its face with a terrifying roar as the Trapper stood in the doorway. Jeffery was slung over his shoulder, kicking and screaming. You were speechless. The Demogorgon lunged, knocking into the Trapper and knocking your friend free. He wasted no time getting the hell out of there. You backed up but it was too late. Demogorgon was thrown off once more and looked directly at you. Trapper also took notice.  
"...I should have taken the Ormond exercise more seriously..."

"This is BULLSHIT!"  
"Calm down, Frank." Susie begged. It was useless. He was on a rampage, tossing anything around the killer's shack that he could find. Joining the Legion in the temper tantrum was Danny. Ghostface was equally pissed but simply paced. "It... It'll be okay."  
"I mean, with Survivors getting smart, it was hard enough to handle getting 4 sacrifices... but competing for them?" Ghostface complained. "What are we supposed to do-"  
"I just don't understand the end game here." Frank growled, "I mean, Killers fighting over kills can only end badly."  
"Really wish I saved my Mori's." Ghostface thought aloud. He mostly went ignored. The rest of the Legion was worried about Frank.  
"May I enter?" That haunting voice. The Tall toned woman nearly took the entire doorway. Her sudden resonant timbre made Susie jump. Joey comforted her and Julie simply sneered at the woman. "Forgive my Intrusion Legion... I was unaware you had company." Ghostface gave a quick thumbs up. Frank approached the woman with a vengeance and the spiked wall of the entity shot up when he came within a meter of her. He settled for glaring at her. "I take it you aren't a fan of our first change?"  
"Too many cooks spoil the broth."  
"I understand your apprehension... Do you believe that you cannot outperform the others?" No answer. He folded his arms but the woman took no offense. She still smiled. It was enigmatic and terrifying. "I was actually here to discuss something different with you. It has come to my attention through the Entity that you went to Ormond recently."  
"...Yeah."  
"Mhm, but you weren't the only one? Right?" The smug tone didn't sit well with the Legion. Ghostface seemed surprised, looking to Joey for some kind of answer. "You brought a survivor."  
"... I did."  
"Contrary to popular belief, Legion, The Entity does not know whom specifically enters where. The Entity simply places and feeds off the emotions that take place there. That is why your little vacation was allowed. Your nostalgia... your memories.. those emotions strengthen the Entity. The Entity is not all-knowing. There are gaps in its abilities... We are the ones that fil those gaps. Which is why I want to talk about your Survivor." She walked closer, putting a hand on the side of Frank's face. He remained motionless. "I don't care which one it is. It doesn't matter. You can be continued to have this little alliance if you so wish."  
"...What-"  
"The feelings the Legion has for that survivor are just another form of emotion for the Entity to devour. I just wanted you to know in person that you can still be friends. Isn't that lovely?"  
"There's a catch-"  
"Of course there is... You see, Should you fail to perform to the Entities liking I cannot promise that this secret relationship will remain as such. I can't imagine your fellow killers would look at you the same way... I imagine their fellow survivors would not trust them very much either. Just keep that in mind." She patted his face, turning around and walking out of the killer's shack. "Aside from that, covort with who you wish."

The fire was in an uproar, you and the others shouting about your awful trials. No one was sitting down, screaming and finger-pointing driving a wedge between so many carefully built up relationships. Feng min hugged the bunny to her chest, even it's soft fur unable to calm her. The most prominent voices were Jake and David, shouting about the fine line between hope and despair. As David ranted he walked to the wooden stick pen, stomping on the side and breaking the Bunny's home. Sticks exploded from it and tensions flared even higher.  
You were doing your fair share of arguing as well and it got to a point where you simply told David to fuck off and stormed into the woods. Watchful eyes followed you as you left. You entered the woods in a huff, headed to the leaning tree to grab your mask. You swiped it so furiously you smacked your hand against a root. Your watcher chuckle, alerting you to their presence. You couldn't even force a smile.  
"Rough Trial, Marshmallow?"  
"Frank, some weird bullshit just happened-"  
"I can tell you exactly what the fuck is going on." He groaned, putting his hands in his pockets. " The Entity used to be fine with 1 or 2 sacrifices... Now because of 'New management' killers have to compete for their sacrifices. 1 or 2 doesn't cut it anymore. If I see you in a trial from now on I'm showing no mercy. I have to kill you before another killer does." You just nodded. Your face was so uncertain. He hated it. "Don't take it personally, Marshmallow."  
"I'll try not to...unless you pull something fucked up."  
"You're probably going to see an increase in bullshit tactics while this is going on... Don't worry, it's not permanent. There won't be 2 killers forever... just for a while."  
"What is this New Management you mentioned?"  
"We can talk about that but before we do... I could really use an answer." Frank scratched the back of his head, purposefully avoiding looking at you. "So what do you say, Babe? Are we going to try and make this a thing?" You were so cute when you bit your lip and he was thankful his mask was between you both. The way you were swaying even made him nervous. Frank was a great guy, albeit he had a temper and a cynical outlook. He was a bit of a prick but he did try his best to be nice to you, especially lately. "...Well?"  
"Can I kiss you or are you going to be a dick about it?" He didn't hesitate. His mask was off and on the ground in seconds. This kiss was much more hungry, the Legion licking at your lip and begging for access once he made contact. You let him in, throwing your arms over his shoulders and letting him guide you wherever he wanted. He pinned you against the closest tree, trying desperately to live in the moment and enjoy this. He couldn't. He stopped the kiss but remained close, his forehead on yours. His eyes were so intense.  
"Babe... As much as I'd love to break you on this tree... We should probably talk first. I have a lot on my mind."


	15. Moths to a Flame

"It was fucking awful," Julie complained. You and Frank had just arrived back, shocked to see Julie shirtless on the ground in front of Joey. She was hunched over, holding her shirt and jacket to her chest as Joey sewed up something on her back. Frank ran to Joey's side, looking at the ghastly wound. It went across the small of her back, pink meat making joey uncomfortable and the visible bits of white weren't helping. The deep cut could make anyone's knees buckle and even Frank had to close his eyes for a second.  
"Oh, Down to the fat- Who fucked you up, Jules?" Frank asked, walking around to meet her eyes. You joined him, steering clear of seeing the injury for yourself. "You're going to be okay, don't worry."  
"The f-fucking Nurse... Bitch-"  
"So, the killers can hurt each other?" Your question made Julie realize you were here and she looked to meet your gaze. Her eyes were pure pain and your body numbed. She hugged her jacket tighter and then looked to Frank. He kneeled down then pushed her hair out of her face.  
"You goin' to be okay?"  
"I'll be fine. I ended up with the most sacrifices anyway. The nurse got dragged out by the entity."  
"So there is a punishment if you get the least-"  
"Or if you tie," Julie added, hissing at Joey's stitchwork. " If you tie, the Entity punishes you both."  
"Stakes are high on both sides." Frank started, going and leaning on the wall. Not knowing what else to do, you joined him. He appreciated it. He scooted a bit closer to you and then turned to Joey. "I'm guessing by the stitching job that injuries given by other killers persist past trials."  
"They do."  
"I mean, that bitch told us why," Julie started, "Entity feeds off strong emotions. I guess the way they figure it the strong emotions from the survivors wasn't cutting it so they're forcing it in us. Let me tell ya I have some strong fuckin' emotions right now-"  
"Ease up, I don't know what I'm doing back here." Joey's little disclaimer worked. Julie calmed down but she did grumble about it. Susie had been quiet in the corner, afraid of her next trial. You left Frank's side, going over to Susie and joining her on her wall. Frank didn't mind.  
"Everything alright?"  
"I'm definitely not as strong as most of the other killers. Whoever I get will definitely get more sacrifices than me."  
"I think you're better than you think you are." Your smile was comforting but she didn't seem to believe you too much. She leaned against your shoulder and gave off an annoyed sigh. You two just stayed like that and Frank even managed to smile... not that anyone could see it.

Several trails of unrelenting torture. The match-ups the Entity threw at you and your fellow survivors had you returning to the campfire in near pieces. All of the Killers were staying as close to the fire as they could, watching the Survivors return from their bouts with gruesome injuries. It was the best source of entertainment available. The conversation was a mix of amusement and arguments. Some killers laughed at the misfortunes of you and some killers confronted other killers for their behavior during trials.  
Frank dragged the Legion down there, pushing his way to the best possible view of the fire under the guise of being bored. In reality, he wanted to make sure no one was fucking you up to bad. Danny, the only one outside of the Legion aware of your relationship, saved him a spot. He greeted his friend with a nod and then searched for you.  
"She's right there." Danny tilted his head, gesturing to you sitting by Feng Min. Frank held back the annoying sound he wants to make after seeing you. "Came back from a match up with Me and Freddy."  
"You didn't fuck up our girl too bad, right?"  
"Don't worry, she died to me."  
"Good."  
"I hope she's okay." Susie worried, fiddling with her fingers. The chatter around them was distracting, many different conversations going on at once. Frank listened for any mention of you and did hear vague descriptions of you among the killer bragging. Susie caught him off guard with a sudden question. "Frank, what killers aren't here?"  
"I don't remember seeing the clown on the way here."  
"Yeah, Clown is out," Danny looked around the crowd to double-check, even though he knew he was right. "So is the Doctor, Huntress, and Michael. No telling who is matched where."  
"How bad did Freddy fight you?"  
"I'm the one standing here, ain't I?" Ghostface flexed, giving a smug laugh to boot. "Didn't stand a chance. He basically herded them to me-" A thud in the dirt took everyone's attention. Quinten was dropped to the ground by the fire, startling a fair number of you. When Feng flinched and you cried out in pain, Frank took a mental note that there must be an injury on your side. He took a step forward, wobbling suddenly and making him fall against Joey.  
"Frank?"  
"Looks like it's trial time." Frank groaned, patting Joey as a weak thank you for catching him. Ghostface gave off a sinister chuckle, pointing to you staring at your hands. The spaced-out look on your hands made Frank's heart sink. "...No-"  
"Looks like you gotta face your Marshmallow." Ghostface teased. The rest of the Legion seemed on edge. They were aware of the change in your relationship with Frank and aware that the change was only an hour or so old. "Be Gentle with her."


	16. Sacrifices

The sour smell of the swamp was dreadful and the unease of knowing what lies within was just the same. The possibilities of paired killers kept you guessing who you had to deal with. Without a second thought, you headed to the map's center, only for your arm to be grabbed. Jake pulled you to him, hiding behind a thick trunk of a dying tree. He shushed you, listening intently.  
"I spotted a Hag trap for sure. I don't know who the second killer is. Go with me to the generator on the boat deck."  
"You could have just asked." Screaming in the fog was always unnerving but it also let you know at least one of the killers was occupied. You and Jake looked at one another before sneaking through the wet undergrowth to the run aground boat.  
You looked over to your left before entering, feeling uneasy. You shook it off, following your friend up to the bow to see he was sneaking along the wall.  
On the bow the twisted woman was leaned over, her thin fingers drawing a hex into the rotting wood. She let out growls and hisses as she staggered away, vigilantly searching for prey. Jake looked to you, motioning for you to stay put. It was a bit insulting that he thought you’d just hop on the generator right after she left, but you held your tongue and waited regardless.

The bog was near silent for too long now, the generator pumping loudly and disturbing the peace. You and Jake were constantly looking over your shoulders, afraid to lose all progress. You were so close. Every so often the man would look over at you from the side of the generator.  
“Something on my face?”  
“You’re weird, you know that?” He joked, a teasing smile on his lips. “You adapted so fast… I feel like I’m running out of things to teach you. You’re taking a lot of risks.” A creak on the boat cut his compliments short and you both got off the generator. Jake went to the closest closet and you tried to hide on the side of the cabin.  
You hid behind the barrel just in time, pissed off grumbling getting closer and catching your attention. You recognized that bitching anywhere. Frank walked right to your generator, kicking it on the side and making bits of electricity and sparks fly. He was so focused on looking at the generator that it was obvious he knew you were there. He stared at the machine for a few more seconds, seemingly debating if he should just get you now or let you continue. He chose the latter and simply jumped over the railing and off the boat.  
“I can’t believe he didn’t look around for us.” Jake marvelled. He quickly went back to work but you stayed put for a minute.

It became known to all that Legion wasn’t here to play games when he got the first sacrifice. Frank would never admit he was having a hard time fighting the Hag but the vicious slashes were starting to take their toll on him. He had slowed down, allowing the Hag to get the second Sacrifice.  
You had somehow lucked out, mostly evading the Hag any time she caught sight of you. In truth, Frank was distracting her. Any time she was on your trail he’d either slam a locker closed or herd another survivor into her line of sight. All the while, he was justifying his actions in his head.  
This was far from the first trial he’s had with you since you practically joined the Legion. He had to chase you, hit you and hook you before. He clearly had no issue with it. However, the problem lied in watching another killer take you down. Any time you returned to the killers shack, telling Julie and Susie about your rough trials, Frank’s blood would boil. He never got to do anything about it then.  
Now it was different. He could protect you…. Though he was mentally kicking himself for doing so. It basically made his training with you useless. He couldn’t stop himself, though.

Frank got atop the boat, looking around for any sign of anyone. He was tied with the Hag and there was only you and Jake left. He could see the Hag in the distance, chasing someone on the edge of the playing area. The Legion chuckled, headed for the stairs to give chase as well. He stopped however, seeing a locker door close on the boat’s deck.  
Frank smirked, walking over and ripping the doors open. He stabbed his knife in the back of the locker right by your head. You were scared until you saw his cracking mask, barely seeing his strong eyes through his eye holes.  
“Oh, Look what I won.”  
“Frank, you scared the hell out of me.”  
“That’s kind of my job here.” He teased. He left his knife stuck in the wall and poked the end of your nose. You pulled away and in response he grabbed your chin. You avoided eye contact still. “You’ve survived a while.”  
“.... I’d like to survive a little longer…”  
“Hag and I are tied. I’m going to have to hook you, Babe.” The little pout you gave him almost convinced him but he managed to laugh it off. “I mean, there are a couple things you could do to increase your chances. How about a kiss?”  
“You want to do this now?”  
“I want to do much more but I figured I’d give you a little time before I just destroy that pu-”  
“Don’t you have a trial to win?”  
“Don’t I get my kiss?” The annoyed look on your face was worth it and Frank had to control his laugh to make sure this stayed a private affair. He looked over the boat’s deck one more time before pushing his mask up. You wasted no time kissing him, anything to wipe that smug smirk off his face.  
Your bliss was broken by a familiar siren, blaring to let you know that escape was possible. Frank pulled away, mumbling curses and looking around quickly for where the exits were.  
“Shit.”

The ground began to crack and crumble, a fiery glow rising from hell itself. An Exit had been opened. Jake evaded the Hag, running for his life out of the door with her hot on his heels. He didn’t know where you were but wasn’t in a position to go back for you. He disappeared into the fog, wondering where you were.  
Frank had you slung over his shoulder, taking you to the basement to secure victory over the Hag. He had mixed feelings over it. You were oddly quiet and it was eating away at your new boyfriend.  
“You Mad, Babe?”  
“I’m not thrilled… but I also don’t want the Entity to tear you apart.”  
“That would be nice. I’ll make it up to you. We’ll take a little vacation-”  
“Can you even do that with the ‘new management’?”  
“I’m going to fucking try.” The Legion stopped at the top of the stairs upon reaching the basement. Something wasn’t right. He could feel it. He tried not to let it get to him and continued down the stairs. Frank looked down to his foot just in time to see his shoe on the edge of the mud drawn hex. He backed up but the Hag sprung from her trap with a vicious swipe, making Frank drop you.  
You tumbled down the stairs and hit the wall, the red room feeling like it was closing in on you. On the stairs, the Hag loomed over you. She stared at you from up there, slightly hunched over. She twitched wildly and her rotting skin was barely hanging from her bones. As you looked up at her, she growled like an animal.  
The Hag was about to lunge for you but Frank acted first, stabbing his knife through her foot and pinning her to the stairs. She cried out in agony and you ran past her, stepping over Frank and running out of the basement.

The open door was on the other side of the area but you went for it regardless. Presumably, there wasn’t a lot of time. Your running was severely handicapped in the viscous mud, constantly making you stumble through the thick gloop.  
The Hag had no problem, proved when she sprinted at you on all fours, practically flying through the fog. You were tackled into the dirt and clay, caked instantly, and wrapped in the acrid earthy stench. The Hag raised a hand to you only for it to be grabbed and the emaciated lady was abruptly thrown to the side.  
“This one is mine!” The Hag responded to the Legion with a hiss. She jumped at him, her jaw stretching to take a bite of his neck and barely missing.  
She pinned him to the ground, stomping his wrist into the mud and burying the knife he was holding. You looked towards the exit, starting your harrowing crawl to safety. You still couldn’t see it from here, but it had to be in this direction.  
“Legion…” You had never heard the Hag speak. It made you attempt to look back at their wrestling match. You couldn’t but you spotted something better. The hatch. The hatch was wide open, nestled in the undergrowth almost out of view. You could barely hear the ominous hum of the void. You started towards your salvation.  
Frank was having a hell of a time handling the Hag. She was gangly and flexible, constantly snapping at him. She was out for blood. In a split second, he looked over at you and noticed you were crawling in a different direction. You must have seen the hatch.  
The Hag became wise, looking over her shoulder to look for you. Only one option ran through Frank’s mind. If she stopped fighting him, she’d get to you first, for sure. That tackle twisted his leg behind his back. He wasn’t going to just bounce back. Not before she hooked you. The only ends to this were: The Hag gets you or you survive. He took in a deep breath, prepared to buy you a couple of precious seconds.  
He let go of the Hag’s neck, the only thing that was keeping her at bay and grabbed her shoulder to remind her he was still a threat. The gesture worked and with a wicked growl, she dove directly into his neck right in the center of his skull and crossbones tattoo.  
She sank her teeth into him, blood bubbling up from his mouth as he seemingly began drowning in it. He held back pained cries, not wanting anything to stop you from crawling through that hatch. She pulled back from him, dragging his spongy jugular from the hole in his throat. The pain was so intense that Frank's body began to shake.  
A dull tone rang in his ears and between that and the disgusting feast he heard the hatch close.  
The Hag heard it as well, standing up and slowly looking in the vague direction of the sound. It was too late. The arms of the Entity shot up, stabbing both killers through their abdomens. Frank tried to laugh but no sound came out. His body shuddered accordingly but there was no laugh.  
“We’re going to suffer together, you bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having trouble with spacing issues. I keep trying to make it more readable but I'm having such a hard time with it.


	17. Public Affair

Through the hole in the killer's shack ceiling, it was possible to see the night sky. Frank woke up to the twinkling stars, Susie sitting at his side. His mask was rested on his chest, so Susie noticed his consciousness immediately. Her excitement was cute. Frank even smiled.  
"You're awake!"  
"I was expecting the sweet release of death to be a lot uglier." He reached up, poking the center of Susie's mask. " What am I doing back here?"  
"We saw Marshmallow come back standing, so I came back here to see if you were alright."  
"Yeah, she got away from me..." Susie just looked at him. He rolled his eyes and shot the sweetie a smirk. " Something wrong with that?"  
"She's never gotten away from you before-"  
"I was having a hard time with the Hag."  
"Mmmmm I don't know if I believe that." Susie sang, swaying a little. Frank tried to look away from her, his neck suddenly stinging. The harsh pain knocked him back down on his ass and he just stared up at the night sky. Susie seemed nonchalant about his pain. "You need to relax your neck. You're pretty fucked up... Also, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but your tattoo is going to have a scar over it-  
"Ugh, not my tattoo." He whined, desperately trying to be still. "She owes me for this."  
"...So, you did interfere."  
"No-"  
"Then why would she owe you-"  
"Susie, don't fuck with me-"  
"You spared your new girlfriend!"  
"I will MURDER you, Susie-!"  
"You can't even turn your head," Susie teased, leaning over and giving Frank a cute poke on the nose. He grew flustered but tried to seem angry. "You'd never hurt me, anyway."  
"... I hate when you're right." He mumbled, trying to calm himself with a series of deep breaths. Each inhale made the stinging worse. He kept telling himself it would subside. The heat in his face was hard to get rid of and Susie just kept staring. He couldn't see her face but he could imagine her grin. She was loving this.  
He was about to tell her to leave him alone with You and Julie walked in side by side, looking like twins. Frank finally noticed that his arms were bare and that you had his jacket. You rushed to your boyfriend, concerned to see him on his back on the floor. The ripped flesh in his neck was lazily stitched together and cauterized, giving the appearance of a crack down the dead center of the skull.  
"Babe," Frank greeted you first, the shakiness of his voice made Susie continue to coo at him. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was worried about your punishment... I came to see you." He looked down at the ground and pursed his lips. He had no defense to hide true emotion from you and he didn't want you to know how sweet he thinks you are. "What did the entity do to you?"  
"...Oh...uh," The Legion blinked a few times and gave a very weak and painful shrug. "I... Don't know."  
"Nothing happened?" Julie asked, worry dripping from her voice, "If you weren't punished, something is going to happen eventually."  
"It's in the works." The air had a sudden chill. Julie and Susie looked over to the door where the whispy voice came from. You were still looking at Frank, struggling to get to his feet without moving his neck. You ran and helped him up but didn't understand why he tensed until the voice spoke once more. "Young love."  
"What do you want?" Frank asked, pushing you behind him the moment he was standing on two feet. You finally looked over to the voice, mesmerized by the burning brimstone lines on a pitch-black dress. The hood of the dress was slowly lifted, revealing a deceptively young face. She looked like an old movie star. Her bouncy platinum blonde bob was near perfect. You were entranced, the Legion was cautious.  
"So it was this one the whole time?" She walked into the killer's shack completely, ignoring Julie and Susie. She looked you up and down as she walked around you. Frank stayed at your side. "Quite the looker. You did strike me as a looks over love type of person, Legion-"  
"What is this about?" Frank stood his ground, scowling at the woman who maintained a pleasant smile. "Is this about the last trial?"  
"It is, as a matter of fact. I let you go because I wanted to see the method that you use to get your survivor here." She approached you, taking your mask off your face. With her other hand she caressed your cheek. Frank was still. "Very convincing. Her and Julie are indistinguishable from a distance... Now for your punishment."  
"Leave her out of this-"  
"Quiet." The woman commanded. Julie and Susie both backed up and even Frank seemed to settle down. "Now, I can see that this one is important to you. I bet you were so happy when she came in here. You seemed to have made bringing her here an art form." She tossed your mask to the ground, spikes of the entity piercing it and breaking it in pieces. The woman walked behind you, taking Frank's coat off of you. It was such a slow and intimate move that you simply stood there. She threw Frank's jacket back at him with a snap.  
"...Is everything okay?"  
"Oh, She's just precious." She cooed, pinching your cheek instead of answering you. "I'm going to borrow her for a little bit."

* * *

One minute you were pushed in the killer's shack and the next you were pushing yourself off the wooden floor of a completely different building. You were helped off the floor, concerned friends offering you hands and Jake slung your arm over his shoulder. Everyone looked so confused.  
"Good Evening, Survivors." You tensed, turning to her voice and finally noticing where you were. You were at Ormond. You all were standing in the lobby. "Children of the Fog, you impressed the entity with your impressive work in The Pale Rose."  
"Who the hell is that?" Ace asked, loud and unapologetic.   
"You all may call me Hasu, if you need a name to my face." She breathed. "But there is much to do. This is a rare opportunity, Survivors. You are being rewarded. Look around... Where are you?"  
"This is that one snowy place." Yui guessed with a shrug. "Are we staying here now?"  
"No. Your placement here is temporary. I am giving all of you a chance to... 'blow off steam' as it were." You took a moment to examine the crowd. While a majority was just as entranced with her beauty as you found yourself to be, a handful were angry. David King was livid, arms folded, and huffing to himself. Ace was in a mixed state of disbelief and anger. Nea was a bit perturbed as well. "You see, this place you are in holds a great deal of significance to a common enemy. The Legion called this place home. It means a lot to all of them."  
"No." You breathed, piecing together what was about to happen. She gave you a wicked grin.  
"I want you all to destroy this place. Unleash your anger on these halls. You earned it for the fight you put up in that trial. Please give special thanks to Jake Park and... Marshmallow, was it?" She looked directly at you and for a brief moment, you truly felt like Frank was rubbing off on you. All you did was glare.

* * *

  
  
"All of the survivors are gone?"  
"What do you think happened?"  
"Maybe they're all dead." Killers were abuzz, surrounding the area of the fire... or at least where it was. The fire was out. The survivors were gone. There was a pit in Frank's stomach as he stared, wondering if he'd ever see you again or if this was it and everyone was about to die. The rest of the Legion surrounded him, silently supporting him during this time. Ghostface was there as well, mostly mingling among the crowd and trying to gather any information for his friend. He returned with a shrug.  
"No one seems to know what's going on. Also, the Hag is pissed, what did you do-"  
"I don't want to talk about it. So no one knows anything?"  
"Well, I didn't say that. No one knows anything about this." Ghostface tilted his head to the left, gesturing for Frank to follow him. He nodded, following Danny alone away from the center and into the woods. Once they were a good distance, Danny put his arm around him.  
"So, Small talk first. Are you fucking her yet-?"  
" **Danny**."  
"Business before pleasure, got it." Frank sometimes wished there was no mask between them so Ghostface could physically see his disappointment. "This weird cult, turns out they've been active for a long time."  
"How long?"  
"Around 1300 BC," Danny suddenly got serious. "Adiris knows of them. Not the ones here specifically but she did some praying and reflecting and said some crap about the Gods restored her memories of old- some garbage. I needed Herman to translate-"  
"Get The Doctor over here."  
"... I thought he hated you-"  
"NOW, Danny."  
"On it." He didn't waste another second and ran off, leaving Frank with his thoughts.

Of everyone, Frank didn't want to deal with The Doctor. Unfortunately, Not many people around could translate Adiris. Frank got even more distance from the crowd and waited. Danny came back a little while later, the mangled man behind him and towering over him. Herman was hard to read, mostly because of the facial apprentice, but he did not look happy.  
"Herman-"  
"Dr. Carter." He corrected. "You need my help, you will address me as such-"  
"Fine. So, Doctor, I understand you and Adiris had a talk about this cult."  
"So?" That tone was starting to grate the Legion's nerves already. "What good would it do to discuss 'dāmānāiu ekletu' with you?"  
"...Well, first off, I could figure out what the fuck that means."  
"It is what Adiris called them. It roughly translates to Bloody Darkness."  
"That's not at all what I got from that." Ghostface thought aloud. Herman shook his head but Frank tried to remain stoic. Herman approached Frank, leering down at him with his usual unsettling look. He had to admit, he was impressed. Frank didn't falter. In truth, Frank was used to people double his stature trying to size him up.  
"What are you even going to do with this information? And what are you willing to do for it?"  
"We'll discuss tit for tat at a different time... and you know... Just morbidly curious." The Doctor tilted his head back, continuing to look down at the young man. The staredown was intense and Ghostface just shifted his gaze between the two of them.  
"Adiris seemed wary of them at first glance." Herman finally said, "Not long ago she finally remembered a day in the temple that a man entered with 'robes as black as the night sky'. We were going to discuss it at length but then a trial came up. You are welcome to join me for our next talk."


	18. David King can Suck it

David kicked his foot straight through the wall on the stairs, punching a hole in the wood. He wasn't the only one getting into the spirit of this but you weren't the only one abstaining. You and Jake sat on the reception counter, next to Yui and Dwight who were leaning against it. Dwight had been trying and failing to talk some sense into David and Ace. David tore a banister off the stairs and used the blunt end to continue breaking the stairs.  
"How are we even supposed to wreck this place? It's already garbage." Meg said, peeking down from upstairs. "This place is destroyed." David stopped his assault to hear that and leaned against the stairs. The weak wood gave way and he fell into the hole he created. You just smiled.  
"Our first priority is to gauge whether or not that lady is on our side!" Dwight begged, "We need to talk about this-"   
"I mean, she got us here." Yui started, "She gifted us the chance to really work off some aggression... I'd say friendly face-"  
"I don't think I'm convinced." Jake finally said. He had been remarkably quiet until now. "I think this is a trick or something." He looked to you for support. You were just staring up at the second floor. He felt a pang in his heart, unable to help you with whatever weight was on your shoulders. He didn't even know why you were upset.   
"There are some things in here that can still be broken." Ace cheered, pushing over a stray sofa and kicking off the legs. You winced, the only thought on your mind being you and the others piled on that very couch. "Fuckin' dump."  
"What about these?" Meg spoke, making everyone look up to her. She was pointing at the mural on the wall. THE LEGION was near perfect on the wall. "We can fuck these up-"  
"I'm in." David grinned, practically sprinting up the stairs. You looked away and Yui took notice.  
"Not feeling it, Y/n?"  
"This is just... wrong."  
"They're killers. Fuck them." Ace defended. Yui gave him a little scowl and patted your back. "What? They are."  
"Picture of sensitivity. You want to go for a walk, Y/n?"  
"Anything to get out of this place-"  
"Come on," Yui practically pulled you off the counter. Jake perked up like he wanted to join you but didn't know how to ask. Yui noticed. "Don't worry. I'll bring her back~"  
"You guys be careful!"  
"Yeah, Yeah." 

* * *

Frank was following The Doctor to The killer shack of the plague but the Entity's gate surrounded it. The Legion was confused until he turned around. Hasu stood tall, her hands together peacefully. The Doctor remained quiet. Frank began to approach her.  
"Something wrong here?"  
"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me." Frank looked back at The doctor who could only offer a shrug. When he looked back to Hasu a sudden rush of nausea hit him. She smiled evilly. "You felt it? It's phase 2 of your punishment."  
"Taking my... 'friend' away in a puff of smoke wasn't enough?" He almost name-dropped you but at the last minute he remembered the Doctor was present. "What else could you even do to me?"  
"Congratulations, Frank," He recoiled at that. She had never said his name before. He suddenly backed up. Chains rose from the ground, grabbing his wrists and taking the young man to the ground. His neck wound kept him hissing as he struggled against the restraints. The Doctor even backed up, staring on in disbelief. "You are going to spend the next few trials as a survivor."  
"...Let go of me-"  
"Isn't this what you wanted? To be closer to your Marshmallow?" Frank said nothing, worried about what the doctor might here. Little did he know, it was about to get worse. "You see, the entity quite likes this little affair you have going. So many raw and lustful emotions from it. It's good for the Entity. So, I am making it a little easier for you... while, at the same time, bringing along more stress to you that will give even more negative emotions for the Entity to feed off of. Your relationship could mean the end to the fighting realm and the prosperation of the entity."  
"....Prosperation's not a word, cunt-" The chains tightened, making Frank cry out in pain. The doctor then raised a finger as if to add.  
"Actually, it is-"  
"Thank you, Doctor, for your input but it is not needed." She approached the battered teen, tossing his mask to the side and cupping his face in her hands. He was visibly furious, the antithesis to her amusement. "Come along. You have new teammates to get to know."

* * *

"It's okay. You don't have to explain yourself to me." Yui assured you, for about the 20th time. You thanked her each time, crunching through the snow of this familiar place. Whatever was eating away at you was out of her grasp but she attempted to help without actually asking. Everyone was all over the house, ripping at boards and breaking furniture. Even from the distance you were at, you could still see running along the outside of the house. "I'm here for you."  
"Thanks, Yui."  
"Jakes here for you, too. I think he'd do just about anything for you." She gave a knowing chuckle but before you could respond the arm of the Entity descended on the house. The spider legs and the sky around them were dark and radiating evil. You and Yui didn't hesitate and ran for the house.

All the survivors were meeting in the lobby by the fireplace. You crowded together, dark energy gathering in the form of a person on the balcony overlooking the lobby. Your heart sank to notice that the LEGION tag on the wall was destroyed and ripped to pieces. Hasu emerged from the wall energy with a flowing energy about her. She surveyed the damage and gave a spirited clap.  
"Well done, survivors. Well done."  
"Do we have to go back to trials already?" Ace faked a whine, throwing his hands up. "I'm havin' a good time."  
"Yes, I'm afraid. You must return to the monotony. However, you have a new survivor." From the floor directly at your feet, a being started to burn into existence. You yelped, backing up as a person took shape and solidified into life. You recognized him immediately. All you need to see was the jacket you'd worn so many times. You knelt to his side and the others began to as well... until they saw the mask. The lot of them backed up and you even eased away to save face.  
"That's the legion, oh my god." Meg panicked, backing up farther than everyone else. "A-And he's with us?!"  
"Oh, This fucker." David began.  
"From this moment forward you will spend the next few trials with Frank. That's this particular Legion's name... for those of you who didn't know that." She looked directly at you. Luckily, no one noticed, still watching the ex-killer struggling to get to his feet. He noticed where he was and who he was around and let out a little growl. The survivors closest to him cowered at it. "Good luck, Survivors. Remember, killers are still doubled."


	19. Teams

The Legion stood to his full height, looking up to the balcony where Hasu disappeared. He was looking at the hole in the wall where he knew one of his LEGION murals used to be. He started to notice little things, busted and broken. His confusion converted to a slow-building rage and the survivors that surrounded him just started backing up. Jake got in front of you, shielding you with a determined look on his face.  
"...What the hell did you little fuckers do to this place?" Despite what you all were just told, most of the survivors cowered at the sound of his voice. Presumably, you were the only one that had heard him before. "What the fuck did you do!?"  
"I knew this was a trap." Jake mumbled. He further pushed you behind him and out of Frank's sight. Frank couldn't scan the crowd, his neck hurting him a little more with the Entity's blessings taken away. He put his hands in his pockets and tried to think of what to say next. Seeing him struggling you walked around Jake. As you approached your boyfriend all eyes were on you, a mix of fearful and incredulous looks. Frank turned towards you and calmed down to see it was you who was approaching so brazenly. No one saw it but you could feel it.  
"Hi," You started, "It looks like we're going to have to work together. I'm Y/n." Jake looked like he was about to pass out. It was fairly well known that you were more sensitive than the others so this gesture didn't raise any brows. Frank grinned. You could hear it in his voice.  
"Frank. Mind if I call you, babe?"

* * *

As far as Frank was concerned, you were his only perk. Even as you all returned to the fire, survivors shooting mistrusting glances, you stayed by his side. Luckily, it seemed like something you would do. No one suspected a thing. Your friendliness made Yui come around, mostly just to try and be supportive of you. She still kept a healthy distance.  
"He's not sitting by the fire." Ace piped up, pointing off to the edge of the clearing, "He can go by the trees-"  
"Fuck you, anyway," Frank turned to leave but you caught his arm. He wanted to resist but didn't want to jerk his neck around. "Bunch of fucking-"  
"Let's be civil." You started. Your optimism was infectious. "We may not like that he's... well... slaughtered all of us a few times.... BUT we do have to work together from this point on for a while. We have to be able to count on each other."  
"Y/n is right." Jake agreed. His spirited comment made Frank suspicious and he jerked out of your grip. He just put his hands in his pockets though, so you weren't worried. "We have to work together-"  
"Ah, enough of this bullshit." David spat, "He'll betray us just for kicks-"  
"If you keep being an asshole, he might!" Feng min started. She walked over to the Legion, obviously sweating bullets but powering through her fear. She grabbed her hand and led him to the poorly woven pen where Snowball was sleeping peacefully. You hid your smile. Frank didn't pull away at all. You could, however, tell he was ridiculously annoyed. "So...um... Frank... This is snowball!"  
" Cute." He didn't sound interested in the slightest. Feng tried to not let that get to her and Ace just laughed. "The entity lets you keep that thing?"  
"We don't even know how it got here." Yui admitted, shaking her head. "We just kept the little rascal."  
"I wanted to eat it." David commented. You rolled your eyes, feeling another spirited argument coming on. You were proven right when Meg and Nea stood up."  
"Fuck you, It didn't do anything to you." Meg scoffed. Frank chuckled, a sound that put Claudette and Dwight more at ease. "You should try and do more with your time than be an asshole."  
"And you should probably do more with your trials than open chests and ran around. Yet somehow, we don't need you to get the job done-"  
"Oh, That is it-"  
"Meg, please." Jeffery stepped in, stopping Meg from advancing on King. He continued to taunt her as the gentle giant held her back. "We have a lot to deal with right now, we shouldn't be fighting each other." During the fracas, Frank just walked around the fire, slowly making his way to you. He wanted to be discrete but most of the others were still watching him nervously. When he finally did get to you, Jake made sure to be there as well. Frank had no patience for this.  
"What are you, her baby sitter?"  
"I'm just looking out for her."  
"Relax, I only bite on command." Frank joked, lifting your chin with one finger. You and Jake tensed, albeit for different reasons. "If that's something that interests you, babe-"  
"Great, another pigheaded flirt." Kate complained. Frank didn't care in the slightest.  
"You don't have to be so fucking testy. I'm not going to be playing grab-ass with all of you... I just like this one."  
"Keep your hands away from her!" Jake protested. You were taken aback and Frank finally started to piece it together. He just laughed. If only this guy knew.   
  


* * *

The Legion recognized that he wasn't here a second ago. One minute he was about to verbally destroy Jake and now he was in a house. It was run down, very little furniture to speak of. He knew exactly where he was and took in a deep breath.  
"Haddonfield. Fuck."   
"You don't like the suburbs?" He ignored the pain for a moment, turning around immediately and picking you off of the ground. You didn't giggle and Frank considered that a challenge, pushing up his mask and diving into your neck. He only had to take one nip at your skin to get the reaction he wanted. You kept pushing away to look around. If anyone were to walk in on this it would be hard to explain without making one or both of you look bad.  
"Fuck, Babe, I am glad you're here."  
"So am I. It's your first trail and I don't think anyone else wants to show you the ropes."  
"I don't need their help." Frank scoffed, hugging you tighter to him. "I've pulled enough idiots off generators to know what's going on."  
"So you don't want me to come with you-?"  
"If you leave my side, I'll kill you." He whispered, kissing the top of your head. "So... Where should we go?"  
"There's a generator upstairs in this house. We can work on it together. There's also a really good window escape up there."  
"Take the lead, babe. You know more than me."


	20. A Loser's Manual

The normal cracks and pops of the generator didn't bother you. Frank, however, was not seasoned in generator repairs. He spent some time under the hood of a car in his youth and assumed this would be about the same. While there were similarities, Frank blew the generator 3 times in the first minute of touching it. After the third, he just backed up and sat on the ground. You looked over at his pity party with a sympathetic smile.  
"Keep working on it. At least until the killer comes."  
"Why is this so hard?"  
"Because the entity likes it when we suffer."  
"It apparently also likes it when you and I make out." Frank shrugged. He was going to continue that thought but he could hear his heart in his ears. It was faint but it was his cue to get the hell out of this house. You got off the generator as well, going through the window to sit on the awning. Frank followed, sitting beside you. The stairs in the house creaked and Frank felt a rush of adrenaline. He was practically bouncing. The killer kicked the generator and promptly left without you ever catching a glance. You got back inside and immediately back on your generator. Frank decided to just watch and not cause you any grief.  
"Sitting this one out?"  
"While I do like the rush of being the mouse instead of the cat, I don't want you to end up the one fucked here... Unless it's by me."  
"Am I just a goal you're trying to reach, Frank?" You may have smirked but the question had crossed your mind once or twice. Frank took it at face value and just laughed. His laugh obviously caught someone's attention. Hands hit the generator from the other side and your light gasp got a response. Frank looked over surprised to see Tapp on the other side of the generator. He glanced at the Legion with a furrowed brow.  
"Detective Tapp-"  
"Thought you might need a hand on this," Tapp said, interrupting you. "The killer has been coming over here a lot. Didn't want you to get caught just because you're carrying dead weight-"  
"Fuck off." Frank lazily snapped. Tapp ignored him.  
"Who are the killers, Tapp? Did you catch sight of them?"  
"One is the pig, for sure-"  
"Shit." Frank let that slip, hoping neither of you heard it. You both did but only you cared. You held your tongue, for now, and finished off the generator. The house lights kicked on and a quick high five with Tapp made you more optimistic. Frank didn't respond in any way and just jumped to his feet.  
"That's one down-"  
"Actually, 3 down." Tapp corrected. "In the time it took for you two to get this one, me and Feng did 2."  
"I'm learning. Give me a break." Frank's complaint was on deaf ears. Tapp simply vaulted from the window. You motioned for your boyfriend to follow you down the stairs instead.  
"What an asshole."  
"Yeah, they'll give you grief for holding them back."  
"All I'm saying is-" Frank stopped talking as you hit the halfway point on the stairs. The front door was blocked by a dark figure. She was heaving, her arms outstretched and sporting matching blades from the sleeves. The swinging foyer light revealed the face of the pig. You both paused, the breath knocked out of you and an indescribable fear running through Frank. She took one step and Frank just acted.

* * *

  
  
  
Frank needed you out of the way. While it wasn't the best option, he picked you up and threw you out of a window to the back yard. He ducked into a side room and vaulted out of the front window, relieved to hear the pig run into the window sill behind him as he descended. She chose to follow him. Good. The Pig jumped out after Frank, who was too busy wondering where you ended up and didn't get a good distance. He ducked into a nearby garage, running around a bend and slamming down a pallet just before the killer could strike him down. It was all instinct. When he realized he had her stunned her he turned to look at her with a wicked smirk.  
"HA, Dumb bitch. Man, that felt good. No wonder they like doing that-" She stomped on the pallet, breaking it to pieces. "Uh oh." He turned to run again but wasted too much time. The Pig took him to the ground, laying on his back and giving a dark chuckle to have the Legion at her mercy.  
"You were saying?"  
"Amanda, doll, we can talk about this." He started, trying to roll over. Without the entity's buffs, he couldn't flip over. She had him dead to rights. "You look, stunning, Doll-"  
"Don't give me that shit, Frank."  
"So now you're too good for me just because I'm a temporary chew toy?" The weight on him lifted and he rolled over to see Amanda staring down at him. She was rubbing her blads against each other. There was a smug air about her that had the legion worried. "I imagine word has traveled fast. Everyone must know I'm going to be a survivor for a while."  
"That's not the only thing going around, Fuck boy," She teased, leaning down and running a blade down the cheek of his mask. He didn't move. "Word is you're screwing with someone already... and you're here trying to put the moves on me so you can survive?"  
"Me and Jules are always fooling around-"  
"I've heard it's a survivor."  
"... From who-"  
"Doctor said Hasu said it." Frank felt his heart in his throat. The pig used her blade to push his mask up and throw it out of the way. The unrestricted look at his pissed off face was priceless. She pulled her mask off by the pig nose, throwing it to the side and straddling Frank's hips. He looked around, hoping no one else was seeing this. That made her chuckle "I know all the killers are skeptical... but I'm glad Hasu is here... Aw, what's wrong? You were so eager to please me a minute ago, Frank. Now you're making sure the coast is clear? Is your lover here?"  
"Just hook me or whatever-"  
"You haven't called me Doll in a long time." She was just fucking with him now. He snarled at her, which only made it worse " One of your cute little growls... I did like how vocal you were in bed-"  
"You're just trying to get me caught-"  
"Yes-"  
"Fuck you, Amanda."

* * *

The exit gates were powered. Tapp was working on a door with you and Feng headed to the other. You were clearly frazzled, having lost Frank a while ago, but Tapp convinced you to stick with him. After a close call with the Trapper, you decided he was right.   
"You can quit looking for him. He's probably dead." Tapp said suddenly. The door blared. It was about to open. "I guarantee they heard that. Let's get out of here."  
"I should check on Feng first."  
"Be stealthy about it." You nodded, headed off to the other door. You passed through a backyard, the exit gate in sight. The door was already open and The pig was running into the gate. You ducked onto a back porch and kept your eyes on the situation. The Pig left the gate shortly and headed to the gate you left from. Waiting was the best option.  
"You are very lucky." You didn't recognize that gruff voice. It came from right behind you so flinched but there was no window. It was coming from inside the house. " What were you thinking?"  
"I was thinking she had a cute smile and a nice ass." Frank's voice. You were more invested in this conversation. "What's the big deal-"  
"You can't just start taking survivors to bed-"  
"I'm trying but she's really making me work for it-"  
"Frank."  
"What?! Look, get off my back."  
"Your libido is going to get you into trouble. Did you not learn this with The Pig-"  
"Amanda is a slut and I tapped that in a day." Frank snapped. It made you fall to your knees, desperately listening for something to make you hopeful. "You're not my dad-"  
"If I was I would beat the shit out of you. Keep your sex in the Legion. No one cares if you bounce back and forth between Susie and Julie. Stop humping around-"  
"Mind your own business." The burning cracks in the ground began to grow over the area and you were reminded of the time limit. "LET GO OF ME-"  
"Why are you fooling around with her?"  
" Trapper, come on, We can have this talk another time!"  
"Now, Frank." You wanted to hear this but the Entity was going to take this world. You shifted your look between the house and the exit gate, torn between survival and curiosity. You rushed for the gate, kicking up smoldering ash as you booked it to freedom. You couldn't help but look back, wondering how that conversation ended. So you never saw the Pig waiting at the exit gate.


	21. Isn't It

Returning to the campfire, crawling and scratching at the dirt, you cause quite a scene. Tapp and Feng were appalled, both sure that you had gotten out. So many people rushed to your side to help you up that you couldn't think of them all individually. Frank was sitting on the outskirts of the fire when you returned, sitting by a tree with the rest of the Legion hiding behind it. They all saw your entrance and Frank's entire demeanor changed. He knew you didn't get out yet, for whatever reason, because he returned to the fire before you.  
"What happened in there?" Susie whispered. "After you parted ways you said she was okay right?"  
"I saw her and Tapp head for the exit gate myself. And the little spunky one had the Pig busy."  
"What about the other killer?" Julie asked. Frank scratched the back of his head, glancing around the surrounding woods.   
"He was dragging me by the ear into a house."  
"Trapper needs to mind his own business-"  
"I know right!?" Frank and Joey bantered on and Julie simply shook her head. "This isn't an Amanda situation here. That's what he doesn't understand... Probably because he saw her on top of me during that trial."  
"I thought you two were done fooling around." Julie teased. "Or was it an 'I'll eat you out if you let me go' type of thing."  
"I'm not going to lie, I tried to put on the charm... and failed." He mumbled the last bit but they heard it. The legion chuckled at his expense, but he didn't particularly mind anyway. "She knows about Marshmallow."  
"Yeah... That's what we came to tell you about, Everyone does." Frank didn't move, still watching them tend to you fireside. "Doctor's been running his stretchy mouth. Not only that, Hasu had all the killers together again."  
"What happened, Jules?"  
"Just some briefing. No more double killers. Your next trial should be less hectic-"  
"Thank fuck-"  
"Don't celebrate just yet." She warned, "Think about where we are right this minute." She started to tap the tree but Frank didn't get what she was driving at. "Look how close we all are to the fire, Frank."  
"They removed the barrier that keeps the killers away." Susie decided to break the news, fiddling with the end of her hoody. "At any moment, a killer could just run up to the fire and they'd all have to scatter. They don't have a safe place anymore."  
"Marshmallow will always have a safe place with us." Joey added, "So, fuck the rest of them." The team nodded. At the moment, you were sharing your story with a few of the others. Frank completely understood why you couldn't tell him right now but that didn't stop him from hating it. He heard a gentle rattle to his left and grew nervous. "Nowhere is safe for them now. Even if we use a personal offering in our shack we can now be called to trials from there."  
"Cult fucks are covering their bases."  
"Speaking of," Susie started, a little bounce of excitement about her. "I sat down with Herman and Adiris. Adiris knows a lot about what's going on here." The team perked up and Frank finally took his eyes off you. "So, the entity is currently trying to devour a world but that world was forewarned by, get this, Adiris."  
"....Wait what-"  
"It's some confusing space time nonsense," Susie whined, "But something Adiris did in her world in her time period was communicated to a distant future in another world entirely and they built their society around the idea of protecting themselves from the entity."  
"So, the plague... in theory... knows how to defeat the entity?"  
"Not defeat. Stop it... and separate people from it."  
"... I should have stayed in school-"  
"It wouldn't have helped you any." Julie pat Frank's shoulder as a show of support. "So, she could get everyone out of this realm?"  
"Yes. She can't remember what she foretold, though. That's the only holdup. She doesn't remember. Adiris said she's given so many prayer services that it's impossible to remember everything she's ever said."  
"If it's something fucking dumb like the power of love the entity can just kill me." Frank folded his arms in defiance and Joey got a laugh out of it.   
"Where's snowball?" Feng Min's voice caught everyone's attention. Frank even raised a brow. The woman was staring into an empty pen, her hands trembling. "Where did she go?!"  
"...It was a 'she'... I thought it was a boy-"  
"Yeah, that dumb little fuck jumped the pen and ran into the woods about an hour ago." Julie shrugged. "It's probably dead."

* * *

For the next several trials, Frank didn't have you. Anytime he was away he was worried that the fire would be raided and no one would be there to protect you. Nothing ever happened. He was put together with survivors that would sneer at him and rather not work with him. Despite their attitude, he minded his own business. If he was familiar with the killer, he'd even rat them out. David would come back to the fire screaming about being left on the hook and Frank would just laugh.   
Everyone was beginning to grow sick of him but he was more concerned that you hadn't spoken to him. You would sit at the fire, mostly quiet. You hadn't spoken to him at all since your first trial together. It agitated him but he knew that feeling would melt away the moment he got you in his arms. Luckily, he had 2 trials left as a survivor.  
Frank was able to at least sit at the fire now, having befriended Yui and Feng. He sat between them, just taking the verbal lashing he was receiving.  
"You are a fucking asshole. I was hiding in there." Ace continued, "I can't wait until you're kicked back into the woods on your ass."  
"If you're nice, he'll be nice back," Yui added. She dropped a pallet on a killer holding Frank once and all of a sudden they were friends. Something about it made your stomach turn. "He isn't too bad."  
"You reap what you sow, dumbass." Frank corroborated. Ace jumped to his feet and tried to storm the legion, but Dwight stood between them and begged for peace. On your end, Jake was holding your hand. He was always hyper-aware of your mood and made more attempts to soothe you than anyone else. Frank fucking hated it. Jake was always next to you, hugging you and holding you. He didn't mean to speak his mind, it just slipped. "You want to take her someplace private or are you going to fuck her right here?" Jake just completely froze at the comment. You didn't react at all, which rubbed the legion the wrong way. "You're so touchy with her. Are you hitting that?" Again nothing. Jake did seem flustered but he also seemed determined not to answer.  
"They're really close," Claudette added. She shot a reassuring smile to you and Jake but you didn't look up. "Y/n has been having a hard time lately."  
"We all are." David groaned, "What the hell can she be going through that we all aren't!?"  
"Back off,." Yui butt in. Frank just kept looking at you. Why wouldn't you look at him? "Y/n, don't take it personally."  
"David can suck a dick, anyway." You didn't even realize you said it until Frank burst into laughter. David looked at you, unsure if he should be furious. You had never said anything like that. A cool pull at your back was saving you from the conversation anyway. Trial time. Good. Seeing Frank was upsetting anyway-  
"Looks like I'm off to another one," Frank said suddenly. You gasped, finally looking up at him. That let him know you were going too and he wished you could see the grin on his face. Finally, he'd get some alone time with you.


	22. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried for a solid week and a half to write this chapter so if it seems like the pieces don't fit together quite right it's because I literally didn't write it all down at once. Please let me know if I have to fix it
> 
> I've been having a bit of a problem with writing lately and I hope this chapter is good and you enjoy it. It's a bit out of my range, in my opinion.

Rolling tumbleweeds and dust clouds traveling on the wind. The dusky ghost town was not one of your favorite places to run for your life but there were a lot of places to lose a pursuer. You made your way into the saloon immediately, headed up the stairs, and to the balcony that overlooked the town. As you walked onto the balcony you were picked up, tossed over someone's shoulder. You gave a shrill gasp as you were tossed into a window and hitting the rickety floor with a thud. Your kidnapper jumped on the window sill with both feet, standing on it and blocking your exit.

"Babe," Hearing that you went from frightened to irritated. You sat up, looking to the window at the mask of the Legion. Frank just shrugged. "The hell? What's with the look?"

"Did you have to throw me through a window?"

"It's the only entrance to this room." While he was right, you were still visibly annoyed. "Lighten up, I want to see you-"

"Frank, come on, we have work to do." You stood up and walked to the window but he didn't budge. He remained in your way. "What is your problem-"

"I was getting more love as a killer, that's my problem. Babe, is there a reason you won't talk to me? I know it's not because you're 'all business' and shit. We've made out during trials before." He finally hopped out of the window, towering over you. You still avoided eye contact.

"You pissed at me?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, can you tell me what the fuck I did wrong?"

"I heard your talk with Trapper... Back in Haddon Field." He didn't know how to respond to that. He just stared at you. You shied away, embarrassed by your eavesdropping. Anger was his only reaction but he wasn’t sure why he was so angry.

"...How much of it?"

"I had to leave after he demanded you explain yourself."

"That's why you didn't make it out," He groaned. He let go of you, walking a little to the right and just shaking his head. "Look, you shouldn't be worried about that shit."

"And why not?"

“Because who I fucked before you doesn't matter!"

"Of course it doesn't!"

"First off, Y- wait, what did you just say?" He was so prepared to argue with you that he had nearly missed what you said. You weren't angry at all. You were just confused and scared. He finally started to wind down. "You don't care about that?"

"That's not what this is about, Frank," You walked over, leaning on the wall on your side and staring out at the deserted town. When you looked back at Frank he was leaning on the wall beside you. The mask kept his face from betraying him. "I don't care about who you've slept with... I care about what you had to say about who you've slept with." It was like you were back to square one with him. You couldn't tell what his reaction was. "What's stopping you from not wanting me anymore and then talking about me like that. You know, I've been wondering a lot lately if you just tolerated me because you wanted to have sex with me. Hearing you talk about The Pig like that just made me feel... less safe."

"Y/n-"

"I'd hate to interrupt but we're in the middle of something here." You and Frank both panicked to hear another voice. Ghostface was in the window, leaning on his hands and watching the two of you for who knows how long. You both calmed down seeing him. "What the fuck are you two doing?" Frank said nothing as he strode over. The seriousness of it was making Danny wary.

"Look. We need to talk. Give us a minute."

"I'm the killer here, man. I have a couple of sacrifices to make-"

"After we talk you can sacrifice me," Frank offered, shocking you and Danny, "I won't even put up a fight. Me and Marshmallow need to talk." Danny nodded at first, weighing the pros and cons but mostly just glancing at the bed and wondering if you two were about to do what he thought in here. Thinking that it would be fun to sneak in and watch, he finally agreed.

"Alright. As long as you two are in this room, I'll keep my hands off."

* * *

You sat on the edge of the bed, side by side. You were looking at your feet and Frank was looking at the ceiling. His mask was off, sitting on the bed beside him. It was all silence for far too long. The sound of screams and harsh winds would wander through the window occasionally. Sometimes you could hear Ghostface chase someone through the saloon. For now, it had just been quiet. The other 2 must be keeping Danny busy.

"I know this has been kind of weird for you, Babe." He started lowly. He threw himself back on the bed, staring up at the canopy. You laid back with him and the moment your hand hit the mattress he moved in to hold it. You looked over at him but he kept looking up. " It's probably my fault that you think I just want to sleep with you. I'm not good with emotions and shit." He held your hand tighter. You chewed at your lip and just listened for now. " I've... screwed around with a fair share of people... and Julie and I were fucking around for a while... course I had a piece of Susie... and Joey... When I saw what Amanda was hiding behind that trenchcoat I had to have a piece of that. I'm gonna be honest, you probably would have been on my list, too, eventually. And... Then you kicked me, you little bitch." 

"Sorry about that-"

"Eh, Shut up, I'm not done being sappy yet." He murmured with a chuckle. "I-I think I like you a lot more than I... would  **openly** admit. You're sweet and shy... but you're a little cunt when you want to be. I just... really like everything about you. Do I want to fuck you? Hell yes... but I didn't mean to make you feel like I wanted you the same way I wanted them. They were just sex. All my past relationships were 'just sex'. I ... want a little more than that from you."

"What are you trying to say, Frank?"

"I don't want to say it yet." He sat up hovering over you as you laid down. He still held on to your hand. "I think it will take me some time to say it. Just don't expect me to be a mushy guy. Just know you're not a sex toy to me. Okay?" He laid down, resting his forehead on yours and ghosting over your lips. Your cold shudder made him laugh.   
The man's eyes were so striking up close. His gaze could melt anyone. He gave you a peck on the lips and when he retreated you were the one who dove back in for more. He let out a puff of air as he readjusted himself on you, cupping your face as your kiss got heavier and sloppier. 

The hand you had on his chest was already driving him wild. When you started to clutch his jacket he returned the gesture, putting hands on your hips. He started to rub circles into your jeans, inching ever closer to the top and sneaking his thumbs inside. He kicked his shoes off and the thud they made on the ground reminded him of where you were.    
He broke away, looking down at you with an unreadable a look. His breathing was heavy and he pulled his jackets and shirt over his head in one, probably uncomfortable, motion. His chest was lightly defined. There was muscle but not too much. You ran a hand down his chest on instinct and he shuddered.   
  
The Legion grinned, diving back onto your lips with a hungrier kiss. He was pulling at the edge of your clothes, fighting his urge to just rip them off of you. He tried to think to what you just finished talking about and wanted to inject a little romance into this moment.   
He put his hands under your shirt, rubbing up your stomach and letting his wrists drag your shirt up. Your neck was his next target and as he massaged your stomach and sides. His fingertips would graze your bra and his impulses were getting harder to ignore.

“I think a want a better look,” He whispered, lightly chuckling as he rolled your top off and over your head. Your bra was cute and all, sure, but your cleavage had his full attention. He didn’t even finish taking your shirt off, just staring at your breasts. You decided to take over, plopping your shirt off the side of the bed. Your chest did a little jiggle as a result and you could tell by the increasing pressure on your thigh that he liked the view. “Fuck, babe-”

“ They’re not that great-”

“I  _ am  _ more of an ass man but I can appreciate a good rack.” He joked. His eyes were so focused on your chest that he reached around you to find your clasp. “You’re beautiful. Trust me.” You pursed your lips to stifle a laugh. “...Why am I not-”

“It unhooks in the front, Frank.”

“Fucking…” He mumbled, immediately popping the stubborn clasp open. The moment a nipple came into view you lost him again. It was almost cute. You had to take your bra off mostly yourself, nervously stripping it and avoiding eye contact. Not that you could meet his eyes anyway. He was entranced.

“It’s a little weird when you just… stare like that.”

“They’re just so fucking cute.” He took one in each hand, teasing your nipples with his thumbs. You made an uncomfortable little hum but the harsh blush on your cheeks told a different story. A stray draft didn’t help as the nubs hardened at his fingertips. 

He stopped staring and went back to your neck, his love bites getting more intense. He continued to play with your breasts, his groping getting rougher and the nipping at your neck intermittent with little growls and groans. You squeaked out his name and the floodgates opened. The sucking on your skin became ferocious and he pulled you close.

“Having a good time, Marshmallow?” He teased, genuinely shuddering to feel your bare breasts on his chest. The way you squirmed in his hands was exciting to him. “You’re so hot.”

“F-Frank.”

“Oh, that was cute,” He smirked, wiggling your jeans off your hips. He glanced down at your panties as the jeans flopped off the side of the bed. You get a wash of embarrassment as he scanned you and The shudder you did was adorable. He brought his voice down low, right in your ear. “I like the way you say my name.”

“I’m a little more exposed here.”

“I want you a lot more exposed-.”

“I was hoping I wouldn’t be the only one… You know…” 

“Aw, you’re in a rush to see my dick. I knew you were a little deviant.” He hopped out of bed and you were about to protest his reasoning until he kicked his jeans off. You don’t know what face you made but Frank got a kick out of it. He gave a playful flex, showing off his body and trying to get you to blush. You did look away, which he took as a challenge.

“You’re so full off yourself.”

“You’ll be full of me too, in a minute.” He said that more under his breath but you heard it. The legion slid back into bed with you and you tried to not stare at his erection. Unfortunately, he noticed. “Too big for you?”

“Um-”

“I’ll try not to break you, Babe.” He teased, snaking his fingers into your waistband and pulling your panties down at an agonizing pace. He watched intently, his cock twitching as he stared at every new bit of exposed skin. The moment your dripping pussy was exposed he stopped the snail’s pace. He tossed your panties to the other side of the room with a snap and embraces you, forcing your legs to part. You gripped the sheets, shaking beneath him. “It won’t be too bad, I promise.”

“You’re bigger than I thought you’d be…”

“I will ignore that comment for now. I promise, baby, I will be good to you.” The head prodded at your opening and you moved your hands to Frank’s back. He didn’t mind kissing the shell of your ear. He was struggling to take things slow and even mentally scolded himself for doing something as basic as missionary. “It will hurt,” His head entered you and your grip on his back was firmer. “Might even bleed.” He slid in further and brought his voice down low. “In any other place, I’d want you screaming my name… but you have to promise me you won’t scream. Not here… Don’t want Danny to come back and watch.”  
  
The slam into you was sudden and so were the nail digging into his back. The pain added a rush of adrenaline and the Legion found himself giving in to his desires. He shook you off and He sat up, grabbing your waist and letting the rest of you fall back on the bed without him. He stared down at you, thrusting into your walls like an animal. You clutched the bed through, embarrassed to look up at the killer. He was ogling you with a powerful hunger in his eyes. The Legion was surprisingly vocal, twisted grunts and curse words leaving his mouth every so often. You bit your lip, muffled moans and curses escaping you but hopefully not traveling much further. 

“You’re having such a hard time being quiet for me. Is my dick that good, Babe? You’re so fucking tight.”

“Fr-” You grabbed the pillow, moaning into it as you started to reach your peak. He let out a rough grunt, putting a hand on your lower abdomen, using his thumb to tease your clit. You began to buck against his thrusts and the Legion was pleasantly surprised. “Ugh, Frank-”

“Unless you want the survivors to come in here and see you taking my cock you should be quiet. Or is that what you want? You want everyone to watch me fuck you? Don’t You?” His words were getting shakier and his thrusts more haphazard. Sweat rolled off his brow. “Ah, I- fuck you’re so cute.” His nails were digging into your waist. The twisted pleasure on your face was too much for him.   
  


He came with no warning, shooting ropes of cum into you and pounding them in deeper with much weaker thrusts. He seemed entirely drained in an instant, falling onto you with ragged breaths and using the last bit of energy to smash your lips together for a sloppy kiss.  
  
He was down for the count but he wasn’t done with you. His hand was still teasing and playing with your clit. He moved off of you, laying next to you and resting his chin on your head as he slid a couple of fingers inside of you. His seed was dripping out of you and pooling on the bed as he played with you. You writhed next to him, silently begging for release.

He smirked when it finally happened as you squirted on his hand and your body vibrated in his grip. He peppered the top of your head with kisses. You let out a weak whimper falling limp in his arms as he held you close. You began to melt together, your skin sticking to his as you recuperate. Now wasn’t a time for rest but you felt yourself drifting off. In the fading consciousness, you could have sworn you heard something.

“I think I’m in love with you.”


	23. Return to Form

Frank was too smug for your liking, opening the room up by kicking the boarded-up door on the wall. Puffed up and Proud, the Legion carried you down the stairs with a grin on his face. He spotted Ghostface quickly. The killer was sitting at a saloon table, showing his phone to a corpse sitting in the chair next to him. Once he spotted Frank holding you, he started to laugh.

"Frank, you stallion, how'd it go?"

"What the hell are you doing down here?"

"Showing some of my pictures to my new friend here," Danny mused, slinging an arm around the dead body, "Are you going to answer me?"

"There's a reason she's not walking," Frank boasted. You rolled your eyes. The reason you weren't walking is that he asked to carry you but now wasn't the time to burst your boyfriend's ego. You stayed quiet as he walked down next to Ghostface. He peeked down at his phone, seeing a picture of him holding up Claudette's body. "You brought a mori?"

"Called in a favor with the Huntress. Anyway, moried the other two survivors, so it's only you two left. I got some nice pictures, too." He scrolled to the next picture, showing the dead body David king being sat on. Frank chuckled and you just smiled. Then he scrolled to the next one and Frank stopped laughing. "And here's Frank pounding his girl-"

"DANNY-" Frank lunged for the phone, throwing you down but luckily you landed on your feet. Danny was quick to get out of the way, scurrying to the opposite side of the table to avoid the legion. "GIVE ME THAT."

"You were MERCILESS on her. Didn't she ask you to be gentle?"

"DELETE IT."

"Also, Amanda always Spoke so highly of you so I never pegged you for a 'Minute Man'-"

"I Can Last Longer-!"

"DIDN'T THIS TIME, DID YOU??" 

"THAT'S IT!" Frank leaped over the table, Ghostface prancing out the back door and waving his phone high in the air. While there was an uneasy warmth on your cheeks, you weren't entirely concerned about the pictures. You kind of expected this from Danny. You just sat down at the table, nudging the corpse as if you were chatting with a friend.

"Boys, am I right?" You joked. You leaned back in the chair, staring at the ceiling. You tried to think of just how long you and Frank were upstairs. There wasn't a real way to tell. You fell asleep after as well, so it was anyone's guess how long this trial has been going on. With nothing else to do you got up, headed for the exit to find where Danny and Frank were killing each other.

As you did a flash of white ran past the saloon doors. You stumbled and around the corner of the door peeked in a fluffy white face. You were stunned, staring at the rabbit as it hopped completely into view. As you approached the bunny it ran away. You didn't understand until you heard Ghostface behind you.

"Hey, I hooked your boyfriend. Dumb bitch forgot he was a survivor. You want to hit him with sticks with me?"

"Ghostface-"

"Please, call me handsome. It'll piss off Frank."

"Have you seen a rabbit?"

"Oh, you saw it too," He started, folding his arms with a shrug. " Yeah, I kept seeing him during the trial. I caught Claudette as she was trying to catch it."

"I think that was Snowball. The survivors' pet rabbit."

"Aw, you guys get a pet? All we have is the Demogorgon-"

"Can you help me catch him?"

" The Demogorgon? Okay, but he drools-"

“Not the Demogorgon you idiot-" The killer just scoffed, flicking you in the forehead to cut you off. You looked up at him indignantly but he was still all smiles… you think. Hard to say with the mask.

"Frank is rubbing off on you," Danny joked, tossing an arm around your shoulder and walking with you out of the saloon. He was pretty calm. You started to grow embarrassed with your outburst and then your nose was booped. "I'll help you catch it. Help me piss off Frank. He doesn't have much longer as a survivor and I want to take full advantage of this."

* * *

When you and Frank returned to the fire you had Snowball bundled in your arms. Feng rocketed upright with a squeal. Frank noticed the rest of the Legion hanging out near the edge of the fire. A number of the survivors were eyeing them and Frank hurried over.

"Where did you find her?"

"I found her during a trial." You admitted. You glanced over at Joey greeting Frank with a high five handshake sort of thing. You tried not to look too long. "So, was the fire okay?"

"A few killers loomed in the distance..." David King started, some resentment in his voice. You didn't understand the animosity. "The Legion kept them away."

"Yeah, they've been psuedo-guarding us since the last time they visited Frank." Yui added. You looked over at the group and at the same time Susie was looking over at you all. You gave a cute wave which she returned with much more enthusiasm. "I think they like you, Y/n."

"Do you think I'd be okay to go over there?"

"I think you should try... Were you in that Ghostface trial with us? I don't remember seeing you." Claudette caught you off guard with that. You shifted foot to foot, trying to keep eye contact and think of something convincing to explain why you were indisposed.

"Yeah, I was experimenting with... sneaking around." You tried to avoid elaborating any further but Jake was looking right at you. His eyes were begging for more details. "I guess it worked for me."

"I didn't even know Frank was with us."

"It's annoying as hell." Joey started. Frank was barely listening, eyeing you with a twinkle of lust in his eye. "Adiris is locked up tight."

"When people started seeking answers from her, they made sure no one could get to her." Julie added. "Adiris was the only one who could help us figure out the potential weakness to this cult- Are you fucking listening?"

"He's zoned completely out," Susie sang, poking fun at Frank. "He keeps staring at Marshmallow."

"Did you have fun runnin' around the desert with your girlfriend?" Julie teased. She poked the side of Frank's face and finally got his attention. Remembering your fun made him smug again. "Well, we have to get rid of this cult. They're fucking things up. So, maybe wake up?" 

"Yeah, Yeah," Frank complained. Out of nowhere, Joey pulled back Frank's jackets, looking down at his bare back on a hunch. "Can I help you?"

"No, I got it," Joey's comment made Susie and Julie snicker. "Now those are weird little injuries. Those look like scratch marks-"

"Some are from sex, some are from Ghostface hitting me with a tree branch." Frank shrugged, "Asshole-"

"So you finally dicked down Marshmallow." Julie guessed, nudging Frank suggestively. His chuckle was all the answer she needed and she looked over at you. You seemed to be talking with David King about something. "I'm surprised it took you so long."

"I told you he liked her better than the others." Susie sang, enjoying this too much. If they weren't within sight of the survivors, normally the Legion would be fighting to take Frank's mask off by now to look for a blush. Frank was still watching you. Whatever you were talking about had the others standing around. He didn't like how Jake was now beside you. He was about to mention it and then suddenly the volume was raised.

"Fuck You, How about that?" David King stomped, towering over you. Several survivors got in between you and Frank unconsciously clenched his fist. "I was on that hook for over 20 minutes-"

"Well you were moried, so clearly you got down." You said, without thinking. The moment it passed your lips you felt the mood change. King was looking at you with pure hate. "I-"

"So you SAW me get moried? You were just looming around, being fucking useless?"

"Back off, David!" Jake stepped ahead of you, only to be shoved out of the way. A few other survivors tried to step between you both. Frank pushed himself off the ground, storming over with an intense aura. It made Susie swoon, Joey cheer, and Julie just snickered. Some survivors saw him, moving out of the way to let him get to you and David. The moment David saw him coming, he turned to him.

"And What the fuck do you want?"

"You're picking on the baby survivor just because Ghostface fucked you up?"

"She's been here a while now, she knows what to fucking do-"

"Apparently you don't because your dumb ass got caught." Frank was too short to look down on David but somehow was still threatening. "So you're taking it out on her? So aside from being a dick you're a bitch too?"

"Back the hell up."

"Make me."

"Boys, please," Kate sighed, already done with this pissing contest. "Take your dick-measuring contest somewhere else."

"Why are you defending the 'baby survivor'." David mocked. "Because she was nice to you? News flash: She's just like that. With you it's probably so you'll have mercy when you're back to being a shitty killer."

"Watch your mouth-"

"She doesn't really want to be nice to you so why don't you just go back to your odd squad and stay out of it-" Frank had started a lot of fights in his day but there was an unparalleled rush to punching David King in the jaw. Susie and Joey tried to get up but Julie kept them both down with a hand on the shoulder. You and the other survivors just backed off as fists started flying. No one wanted to catch a stray punch from either of these hotheads. Off in the distance, Hasu just watched, amused.


	24. Fixer Upper

There were a number of ways the fight could have ended but you would have never guessed it was the entity. The tendrils of the deity held the men back and confusion spread among the survivors. Hasu cut through the fog with hooded figures in tow.

"This is how you say goodbye to the Survivors, Legion? Picking a fight?"

"King isn't a survivor," Frank started with a shrug. "He's a cunt-"

"You completed your punishment, Legion," Hasu continued, almost as if Frank wasn't talking, "No need to torture them with your presence any longer."

"Finally." Frank groaned, breaking out of the grip of the entity with sudden fierceness. Pure power felt like it was coursing through his veins. As David was let go, Frank debated continuing the fight or just walking off. "I missed being way more powerful than you."

" What are you going to do about it?" David King's words were clearly a challenge but there was a twinge of regret in the response. Luckily Frank looked at you and the uncertainty on your face made him relax.

"I'm going to get lost. Fuck all of you... Most of you." He started to walk off, looking back with a flirty wink to Yui and Feng. You tried not to take it personally. He walked past all the Legion and one by one they began to follow him. "Let's get back to the shack."

"Great to have you back." Julie said with a nudge, "I've been dying to hit Ormond. We got an offering but didn't want to use it without you."

"Yeah, let's survey the damage-"

"Damage?"

"You'll see when we get there, Jules." Frank said darkly. A wave of uneasiness ran through all the survivors and Hasu grinned. The Legion disappeared into the fog as if everything was returning to normal. If only it was.

* * *

The Legion was silent as they entered the Ormond Lodge. White-hot rage ran through Julie and Joey as they walked around with clenched fists. Susie kept to herself, walking up the stairs to the giant hole in the wall where their mural once was. The collapsed wall was still there and she flirted with the idea of putting the wall back together somehow. Frank stayed close to her to make sure she was alright.

"Those little fucks are DEAD, You hear me?! DEAD." Julie screamed. Joey cracked his knuckles in agreement. Frank was still pissed, sure, but he had more time to adjust to it. Susie looked up to Frank. he couldn't see the quiver of her lip or the eyes ready to burst. Even still, her silence was telling and he hugged her without a second thought.

"It'll be okay-"

"Fuck those little cockroaches!" Joey yelled, enjoying the echo that Ormond gave him. "What the fuck?"

"What are you thinking, Frank?" Susie whispered, not wanting to disturb the ranting and raving on the bottom floor. Frank didn't say anything, heading to the hole and grabbing a piece of wood with a bit of the mural on it. "Frank?"

"Help me collect all these pieces, Susie... We can take it back to the Shack... Maybe make the Shack a little more like home..." Julie overheard and looked up to the balcony. Seeing her take notice, Frank shot her an order as well. "Jules, grab the couches."

"On it." She smirked, growing hopeful at the display of leadership. "Snag some paint... Redo our mural-"

"Take some wood, make separate rooms in the shack." Joey floated the idea, shifting his view between Frank and Julie. Susie was more optimistic now. She looked up at Frank with pure excitement.

"Can we?"

"I thought we were trying to escape, you want to completely renovate the shack." Julie added. "We have a pretty good chance of escaping the entity."

"If we can't though, let's make the shack more homey." Susie argued with a pout. Joey seemed to agree with her, gesturing to the bouncy girl. Frank looked to Julie and while she was perturbed she was just as excited.

"Let's put our heads together... make some improvements to the shack-"

"YAY!" Susie cheered, jumping into a hug with Frank. He laughed it off, a few promising ideas passing his mind.

* * *

Trials continued as normal and you pieced together wiring in the drizzle like it was all you'd ever known. You were lost in thought, working as if it was second nature. Trials were much less chaotic with Frank not running around but you missed him terribly. You didn't notice that you were joined on the gen but they noticed your melancholy.

"I kinda miss him too." You heard the admittance, revealing Yui on the other side of the generator. You looked around at each other and she shot you a smile. "He added an... unpredictability... that reminded me of my old life."

"Y-Yeah."

"He's a nice dude..." Yui added. She sounded like she was holding back something and the idea scared you. You began to pay more attention to your surroundings. She smirked at your unease. "Relax. Adam is in the chase with the hillbilly. You're safe."

"...Yeah-"

"And Frank told me about you guys." She added that so casually and it took second for you to realize what she said. You dropped the wire, cause a massive spark and a loud pop. Yui quit working on her side, looking around for the killer. "I hope no one heard that-"

"He told you!?" You tried to keep your voice down, forcing a shrill whisper out that made Yui chuckle. You were growing embarrassed but still listening for the Hillbilly drawing near. "That little-"

"To be fair, I figured it out," She got back onto the generator and you did as well. You tried to look around the generator at her but she was buried in the panel on her side. "I noticed he was checking you out a few times so next time I had a trial with him I asked if I could help him get in your pants-"

"Yui-"

"It's honest stress relief," She defended, "Besides, I haven't had a period since I've been here, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure that means there's no risk of pregnancy here... Sooo-"

"So you tried to pawn me off to him, continue-"

"He said that eventually you'd fuck him and admitted he's been dating you for a while. Then he threatened me not to tell anyone... And I asked him if the other Legion is cute and he told me he'd look into it-"

"You're serious?"

"Well, I can't JUST be looking out for you," Yui joked with a smirk. "A girl has her needs... Is the other Legion cute?"

"Joey?"

"You think I know his name?" You finished the generator and as the light above kicked on Yui gestured you to follow her towards the house in the center of the forest. You followed, the conversation was oddly comforting. "Is he single or is he sleeping with any of the Legion girls?"

"They all kind of..." You fiddled with your hands as you tried to think of a way to describe the relationship between the Legion. You know you've seen a few of them kiss on occasion but nothing outwardly romantic. Hell, Frank kissed Susie and Julie all the time. You were pretty sure casual sex was also common in that shack. In the end you just shrugged at your friend and she kicked the idea around in her head.

"I'll see what happens. Anything is better than the lineup at the campfire."

"Some of them aren't that bad."

"Well, Jake isn't but he has a crush on you." Yui recounted, absentmindedly. You almost stopped walking until a distant revving chainsaw made you pick up the pace into the house. The house had a warm glow and Yui gestured you to follow her up the stairs. The light creaking made dust fall from the ceiling and you could see a glowing totem up near the open balcony.

"Glowing."

"You hop on it, I'll start on the generator." 

"...Is that a good idea?"

"Hillbilly has been distracted for 4 generators now, if he gave up on Adam now it's just a waste." She joked, getting to work but keeping positioned in the doorway with the perfect view of the stairs. "So... I think I heard Claudette say she didn't see you or him during that one trial... So where were you guys~?"


	25. More Serious

Escaping alongside Yui you returned to the fire together. There was no one. The dirt was filled with deep footprints and slashes going every which way. You and Yui looked at one another. The biker knelt to the ground, noting the disarray of the logs in the fire.

"... Someone ran through the fire in a hurry." Yui said. It actually took you a second to process exactly what she said.

" **Through** the fire?"

"Looks like it. I guess the fire was attacked while we were gone, but why?"

"Where is everyone?"

"They must have run into the woods but where would they go? If they were being killed they'd just return here. So they must have found safety somewhere.” Yui tapped her chin for a second and then smirked at you. You had a feeling what she was going to ask. The biker bat her eyes, turning to you and fiddling with her hair. “You must know exactly where the Legion shack is.”

“Fine, Follow me.” You sighed, heading out into the woods with Yui in tow. “We’re going to have to sneak all the way there. On the way we pass the Clown’s shack, the Huntress’s shack and Ghostface’s shack.”

“Oh, this is going to be a thrill.” Yui groaned. She perked up quickly though, crouching down as you both approached the trees. “Lead the way.”

* * *

  
  


The woods were treacherous. Every which way you passed a killer, barely skating by behind the brush and trees.You and Yui had to stop every so often just to let the adrenaline pass. You did make it to the shack, surprised by it’s appearance.  
Bits of wall were nailed to the outside to recreate the LEGION mural from Ormond. You had nearly forgotten it was broken. There was a door on the outside. It was crudely attached but it was attached enough to work. You opened the door and there was a narrow hall way before you with 2 archways on the left and 2 archways on the right. Yui finally noticed that you were just as surprised as she was.

“I’m guessing this is new for you, too?”

“It never looked like this before-”

“Marshmallow, Back here!” Joey’s voice came out of the back room to the left. You and Yui headed there immediately and on a makeshift bed against the wall all four Legion were sitting together. They seemed happy to see you and confused about your plus one. “Just bringing company over?”

“Yui?” Frank asked. She shot him some friendly finger guns and then looked to you, as did your boyfriend. “The hell is going on?”

“We came back to an empty fire. The 2 survivors that were just in a trial with us aren’t even there.” You explained, “and coming here we had to pass almost all the killers, so no trials are going on.”

“Someone went after the fire after all,” Julie started. “I knew it would happen one day. Survivors are annoying little pricks that rub their success in our faces. Of course a killer would get some ‘out of bounds’ revenge. Why did you bring her here, Marshmallow?.”

“Yui’s cool.” Frank added with a shrug. That eased the Legion almost immediately and the air was less tense. “She’s the one who told me who did what to the lodge… and the one who was asking about you Joey.”

“Mm, really?” That big flirt. His tone changed completely at that information and Yui pursed her lips. Frank just rolled his eyes, prepared to interupt. “Hey-”

“So, why come here?”

“We were hoping to find out what was going on but if you guys don’t know then… I don’t know.” Yui really tried to think of a back up plan but nothing came to mind. She shook her head. Frank and Joey looked at one another. Without another word your boyfriend stood up and pinched your cheek.

“Either way, the fire’s not safe.” Frank started. “I don’t want you going back. If those fuckers are attacking it you’re going to get caught in the crossfire one of these day.” He locked arms with you as he walked out of the room, leading you down the hall to the adjacent room. He took his voice down to a whisper just for you. “Babe, there are some killers I wouldn’t be able to do shit against if they went after you, so you’re staying here with me.” He gestured to his new bed and gave off a suggestive purr. 

“But-”

“Yui can stay.” Frank added, guessing that was your next question. “I think her and Joey will start screwing around so-”

“What about all the others?”

“Fuck no, they can’t stay-”

“No, I want to find them.” You clarified, looking up at you boyfriend’s mask with pleading eyes. He didn’t care in the slightest. “I’m going to look for them-”

“We can do that later. Those assholes are probably fine. At the moment, you and I need to talk.” He sat on his bed, patting the mattress beside him. The frame was just wood lazily patched together with a mattress on top, it looked like it would break if you sat on it. Still, you joined him but obviously nervous. “Yeah, it doesn’t look sturdy but I was jumping on it earlier so It won’t break if we fuck.”

“Is that what you needed to talk about.”

“No,” He breathed. He started to tap his fingers on the bed. The unorganized taps seemed frantic and you grabbed his hand on instinct. It made him more confident. “Babe, we’re going to try and escape this realm. I have a lot of background info to share with you but for now just know that Julie was able to sneak and talk to the Plague and she knows how to break out of this place.” Okay, that was a lot of information to dump on someone. You weren’t even sure how to response appropriately.

“Uh-”

“And duh I want you to come because… you know,” He really tried to skate by that part and it brought a smile to your face. “So will you help us?”

“Just tell me what to do… and maybe explain a little more.”

“That’s my girl,” sneered the Legion, pushing his mask aside for a second to kiss your cheek. “I’ll go through all that with you later… Don’t tell Yui. She’s cool and all but we don’t even know if all of us can get out together and we’re already 6 people. Plus, I have no intention of being the ‘good guy’ here and breaking everyone out. They’re on their fucking own. I’m only thinking about the Legion.”

“... I count as Legion, right-”

“Shut up, Marshmallow.”


	26. Coming together slowly

When Susie was sent off to a trial it was confirmation that the survivors must be alright. Julie went out for a walk anyway and offered to look around. Since Frank didn't seem too keen on letting you go anyway, you agreed. Your worry was obvious to Frank but he didn't believe it was warranted. You sat in front of him on his bed, trying to relax and let him massage your shoulders. It was proving difficult. 

"You're too tense, Babe."

"I'm worried about my friends."

"They can't die, so don't worry about it. Not permanently anyway."

"I don't want them to get hurt, Frank. Think of if you didn't know where Susie was or Julie or Joey and you didn't know if they were safe."

"I kind of understand with Susie but even Susie is a damn beast. You've obviously never made her mad." Frank joked, pulling you into him. You laid against his chest, staring at the wall since there wasn't much to look at. "Listen Marshmallow, I cannot sympathize with you at all about them. Just... don't be sad okay? Julie will find out what happened. She's really good at piecing shit like that together. That's why she's spearheading this escape... that and because I don't care."

"You don't dream of getting out of here? Seeing the sun again?" He started to lay back and since you were laying against his chest you had no choice. You repositioned yourself as you lied down, sneaking your way into Frank's arms. He smirked, taking his mask off and hanging it on a loose nail on the wall. He gave you a firm kiss on the lips, then your forehead, before giving you a final peck on the top of your head. "Is that a yes?"

"I mean, yeah I miss burgers and actual snow and shit like that... but why leave? Why go to a world, that's not mine by the way, and have to get a job and get back in society. Here I can do whatever I want, fuck whoever I want and work out all that natural fucking aggression that society looks down on. I don't know if I want to get out. The only upside is that wherever the fuck we end up... I'll have you."

"Can we go back to the 'fuck whoever I want'? That means just me, right-"

"You're the only one I'm pounding, I promise." He groaned, mussing up your hair. You couldn't stifle a laugh and it brought a smile to the man's face. "I fucking hate cheaters. Like, if you know you want to fuck around then end your relationship. Break up or get a divorce, damn."

"...Speaking from experience?"

"Couple of fucked up foster homes. Cheating fucks up families... If you don't want someone anymore just leave them so they can find someone who does...Did that make sense?"

"I grow more confident in this relationship by the day." You murmured. He snuggled into the top of your head, whispering your praises. These soft moments with Frank were something else. Presumably, very few people even knew he was capable of it. It was enough to bring a blush to your cheeks and make you feel special. "So... where would we end up... if we escaped?"

"In whatever world the Entity is trying to devour now. The way that Julie described it the Entity was munching on our world and brought us here and when another person was brought in that means our world was already gone... and he had moved to a new one...but You're the latest survivor and no one has come since. I don't know if that means that this is your world down there right now or if he finished your world and moved on to another one."

"So everyone I know and love is gone? ...Probably?"

"Yeah... Probably..." He whispered into the dark. You cuddled into his chest. The hold on you got tighter and there was no space between you and the Legion. "Don't worry, Babe. It'll be okay."

"I'm scared."

"That's fine..." He muttered. He broke your embrace for a second, taking his jackets off and tossing them off the side of his bed. You didn't get to feel his bare arms often, melting into them with a heavy sigh. "Me too."

* * *

A rumble woke you out of your sleep. Frank bolted upright and had his knife at the ready. You don't even know where he was keeping it. The rumble passed quickly and a small splash at your shoulder made you look up. It must have hit Frank too. Your boyfriend looked up, confused at the ceiling leaking. The sound of rain hitting the half tin roof made things make more sense. Thunder struck again and you grabbed on to your boyfriend.

"...Is it raining?"

"What the hell-" You started. Joey's voice from the room across the hall cut you off.

"Yo, Frank, are you seeing this shit?"

"The floor is flooded." You noted, looking off the side of the bed to see a dirty puddle rising through the killer's shack floor. Frank strung together a few curses, getting up and heading down the hall to Julie's room. "Frank-"

"I'm grabbing an offering, If it's going to storm we're getting the fuck out of here."

"But Why is it storming!?" Yui questioned. You had almost forgotten she was here. She must still be in Joey's room. Likely, they fell asleep too. "Joey, what's going to happen?"

"Frank's taking care of it." He assured. "Find a good offering. I don't want to sleep in this shit but I also don't want to curl up in the mud."

"I'm looking! I'm Looking!"

"I'm home!" Susie called, entering the shack sounding clearly distressed. Since Frank's door was the first one she walked by she saw you sitting on Frank's bed. She gave you a friendly wave and you couldn't hold back a smile seeing her drenched. "Crazy weather, right? I had Zarina, that quiet boy and I think 'Steve' in a trial just now... And a little blonde with a pixie cut... So They're safe!"

"That's a relief. Thank you, Susie."

"No problem. Frank you're fixing this right!"

"EVERYONE GIVE ME A DAMN MINUTE!"

"DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME!" Susie exploded, making you hug yourself for comfort. Frank just laughed. You tried to look at anything besides Susie to ignore the situation and noticed both of Frank's jackets on the ground and soaking up water. You reached for them but your boyfriend came out of nowhere, picking them up and slapping the wet material over his shoulder. In his other hand he was carrying broken glasses.

"Alright everyone, line the fuck up. We're getting out of here."

* * *

You didn't know where you would pop up in Lery's memorial institute, considering you never saw a killer's shack there. The room went dark and then suddenly glowed a sinister red as you recognized the basement. Joey and Yui were to your left, both a bit disheveled. The story must have disturbed more to their sleep. Frank was already headed up the stairs, grumbling about the storm. You didn't understand why until Susie spoke up.

"He's right. I still hear a storm."

"It's raging out there, Must be effecting all the realms." Joey added. "At least we have a sturdy roof over our head for it, though."

"I'm going to wait down here for Julie." Susie started, pointing to Joey immediately. "You help Frank take the little mattress's off the gurney's and look for something remotely blanket-like. You can take Yui with you if you want to keep your new girlfriend close." Susie threw in the tease with a cute little sway. Joey shot her the finger before guiding Yui upstairs. You could even hear her tease him all the way up. Susie then turned to you.

"Y/n you help, too. Be careful, Lery's is a very popular spot for killers to visit. Mainly because it is the only realm the entity has that has fully working showers. Since it's so popular, we might not be alone here."

"Where do you want us to set up the beds?"

"That little overlook about the theatre works nicely."

"On it." You shot her a reassuring smile and she couldn't help but grin ear to ear. Even though you couldn't see it, you could feel the warmth. You ran out of the basement and thankfully the theatre was the area just above you. You trotted up the stairs with pursed lips, trying not to be too excited at the prospect of a warm shower. You didn't see the bear trap at the top of the stairs.


	27. I forgot the title

Your scream bounced off the walls with a sickening echo. Joey and Yui gasped. Frank dropped the mattress and bolted, headed for the sound. It was pure pain and it made him afraid. Joey followed but Frank's pumping adrenaline is the reason he fell far behind. The Legion turned the corner back into the medical theatre, hearing your whimpers from the above balcony. Susie came running out of the basement and took one look at Frank. He was already headed upstairs.

He was about to call your name until a familiar face came into view. The burly killer was holding up by the neck, his beartrap still attached to your pouring leg. Frank felt his eye twitch at the sight but he had to be careful. The trapper could easily take him out.

"You're here, too?" The Trapper started, his tone was as morose as ever. Frank was fuming. You were being held up like a piece of meat. "...Then I assume that means this is the one. You're how she got here."

"Put her down."

"You're an idiot-"

"For the last time, put her down-" You were callously tossed to the side. You were thrown right past your boyfriend and down the stairs, hitting every step on the way down. The trap would twist your ankle as it traveled down with you and eventually you landed mangled at Susie's feet. She wasted no time going for the beartrap. Frank's heart dropped when you flew past and rage overtook him to hear Susie's yelp. He turned back to the taller killer with a sinister glow in his eyes. "Now you've done it."

"You're going to fight me, boy?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"It's so easy to upset you." He drew his knife in an instant, dashing for the mountain of a man with reckless abandon. The Trapper stuck to defending, watching the rage against him. Every slash was deep with intent to take him out. The futility wasn't lost on Frank but he was too angry to stop.

Julie ran up from the basement steps as Susie popped the contraption off of you. Yui and Joey finally joined in as well, Joey urging her to stay back. Susie tore a bit off your shirt and tied it tightly around your wound before drawing her own knife and practically flying up the stairs. Joey and Julie followed. Yui rushed to your side but you hopped to your feet, running towards the stairs. 

The Legion seemed to be holding their own, stabbing at the brute and latching onto him like ticks. Every time he knocked one off, another would latch on. It kept the killer staggering but he wasn't fighting back. Blood was spurting out of him like a fountain and the Legion showed no signs of slowing down. Their clothes were becoming saturated with his blood.

With no warning, he moved. As Julie lunged in for another violent stab he grabbed her by her face, swinging her around and hitting Joey off of him. With no issues at all, he then picked up Susie, tossing her out of the window and onto the observation floor. She landed with just a grunt and Yui was horrified. Something different burned in you.

Frank went for the neck and a quick dodge left him wide open. Trapper opened a beartrap shoving it in Frank's gut. The Legion fell back, hissing as the clenching metal As Frank was swatted off his knife skated to the edge of the stairs. Your body was on autopilot. You picked up that knife and ran past your boyfriend to deal the Trapper a surprising blow. 

The knife penetrated the bottom of his jaw, stabbing up through the roof of his mouth. The Trapper didn't move. He started down at you. You were just holding that knife, not strong enough to pull it out of his jaw where you lodged it. You were running on pure adrenaline. To the surprise of the entire room, he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Julie spat, picking herself up off the ground. She was ready to pounce if necessary. Frank took a less defensive position, understanding the old man a bit better than the rest of the Legion. He walked over and you let the knife go, looking to him for some kind of direction. Trapper pulled Frank's knife out of his neck and handed it back to the Legion.

"Marshmallow, are you okay?" Susie asked, running back up the stairs. Frank motioned for her to halt and she did so. She was just as confused as the rest of the Legion. The Trapper was still laughing.

"I would have really killed you, you know," Frank scoffed, "I told you. This one's for real."

"She's a keeper, that's for damn sure." Trapper finally said with a smirk, "Brave enough to take a knife to me for you... Even though she's weaker by design."

"Love makes you stupid," Frank shrugged, "Pretty sure she loves me."

"And do you love her-"

"You're going to fight me AND put me on the spot. Fuuuuuuuck you." Frank turned on his heel, walking down the stairs and shooting the bird. "I'm sure you noticed the storm."

"I did but I didn’t think you’d bring your lover to escape the weather." Trapper started, "Hasu is about. Bringing her here was stupid... But like you said-"

"I believe I said: Fuck you. Come on guys, he's just fucking with us." Frank beckoned you all and the Legion of course followed him without question. You lagged behind a little, looking back at the Trapper. He was interested in you in particular.

"Go. Follow your idiot."

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Yui asked, helping push the many mattresses together. By the time you returned to the observation deck with the mattresses Trapper was gone. You had a lot of questions but decided to save them for when Frank was alone. Speaking of Frank, he was just leaning lazily against the wall, letting his blood trail down it. The wound from the beartrap hadn't stopped bleeding this whole time.

"It's how Killers say hello." Julie joked, "You alright, Marshmallow?"

" Course she is," Joey butt in, "She went for the KILL. Frank, did you see your girl?"

"Mhm," Frank's response was light and it had everyone worried. Still, their excitement couldn't be overshadowed by anything. Susie looked at you with presumably a big smile.

"Marshmallow, You were awesome!"

"We're rubbing off on her," Joey bragged, throwing his arm around Yui. "She gets it from me."

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't." 

"I'm going to hit the showers. Babe, come with me." Frank said suddenly, kicking off the wall and heading down the stairs. The Legion all shared a glance and Yui helped you get to your feet so you could follow.

"Clean out that wound good, you hear me?" Susie pleaded. Frank was already leaving with dots of blood in his wake. You took a second to get up and follow, your own injury keeping you at a snail's pace. Frank looked back at your pitiful walk and with a roll of his eyes he turned around. It seemed like his blood loss wasn't slowing him down. He scooped you up in his arms and carried you off with him to the showers.

* * *

The creaking of the knob made you wince and your boyfriend wasted no time stripping. The water was running and Frank was slapping bloody clothes on the ground. His abdomen was plastered with rips and tears from the beartrap that made blood paint his entire stomach. It was a grisly sight. Frank ran a finger over a hanging bit of skin and flinched.

"Fuck, this is going to sting." He mumbled, "How's your ankle?"

"It's fine-"

"Are you joining me? Do I have to take your clothes off myself?"

"You say that like you have a problem with that." You answered without another thought and Frank just laughed. He cut himself short with a grunt and grab of his stomach. He hung his mask on the dial, letting out an annoyed groan.

"Don't make me laugh, shit hurts. Get naked babe." He tried not to turn around when he heard clothes rustling. Not out of respect or anything, of course not, he just didn't want to strain his stomach by turning around.

Once the water hit you both red ran down the drain. Frank was obviously pained and you kissed his cheek to try and help. He loved that and turned to give you a more intimate kiss on the lips. 

"Clean your wound first, mister." You teased, "before you do anything."

"or anyone," His taunt made you giggle. He adjusted the showerhead and bit his tongue to keep from letting on his pain. Blood wouldn't stop coming. He looked over at you, nervous when your eyes met. He didn't want you to be worried about this. "It'll heal practically overnight... Maybe in an hour."

"The entity takes good care of you."

"I guess..." He pursed his lips, shifting foot to foot nervously. "I just... wish that I could have you bent over in this shower-"

"That's what you're worried about?"

"You're so hot, babe..." Frank started, licking his lips, "You went after Trapper with us. Even after you hurt your leg... Which is also bleeding pretty bad. Didn't even notice, did you?" You took a second to examine your own wound. It was just as nightmarish but tame compared to Frank's horror show. Frank's flirty tone continued " My Little Badass. The Entity will heal me, but not you... So I'm going to stay awake until I'm fixed. Then I'm going to bring my brave little Marshmallow back here to the showers for a little extra care. Let's get us cleaned up a little first."


End file.
